Left In The Night
by PuertoRicanBelle
Summary: For 16 years, Zyrah never knew her birth parents and lived peacefully among dragons in her village. Shortly after Drago Bludvist's defeat, Zyrah, her older brothers, and her best friend Konall take a visit to Berk and meet its new chief and his fellow dragon riders. Along the way, Zyrah learns that who you choose to follow defines who you are and that some can never be trusted.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all! PuertoRicanBelle here!**

 **First things first, I have to be honest, I really want to thank everyone who still follows me and bothers to read my stories. I know I don't post here quite like I used to, and it's because I've found other platforms to post my writing where more often than not, I get better feedback, but for this particular story, How To Train Your Dragon still had a strong fanfiction base, so this is where I'm posting this new story.**

 **Left In The Night is a revamped version of my old HTTYD oc's that I wanted to give another chance to. Zyrah and Sienna hold a special place in my heart, as they're some of the first OC's I ever came up with for a movie I watched.**

 **This story is still very much of a work in progress and anybody who bothers to read this story, I would truly greatly appreciate honest feedback (please don't be rude) and constructive criticism.**

 **This kinda went a little longer than what I intended so Imma wrap this up and give you all the first chapter. Love comments!**

 **¡Los amo a todos y gracias!**

 **~PuertoRicanBelle~**


	2. Chapter 2

Dalur Eldur, well into the night. The crescent moon had risen over the village of this small island just of the major archipelago. Near the shore, two shadows could be seen running towards the village. A man and woman, whose faces couldn't be seen, the woman carried a bundle in her arms.

They made their way up to one of the houses on a hill.

"We don't have much time, Ragnhild. He does not want to see us with her, he'll kill her." The man whispered urgently.

"I know I know…" The woman hissed in reply, looking around frantically to make sure no one saw them. She looked down at the bundle in her arms, the baby looked up at her with bright blue eyes. Upon seeing her mother, the infant babbled softly, blinking her eyes. The mother smiled sadly and placed the baby within a basket, writing down the baby's name on a small piece of parchment in runes:

Zyrah.

After gazing down at their daughter one last time, the couple vanished into the night, never to be seen again…

That morning, the man of the house, Halvar, stepped outside to get water for the pot so his wife, Eðla could cook breakfast for their two sons. He took no more than two steps before noticing the basket at his feet.

"What on earth?" He mumbled, bending down to see what it was. The bundle squirmed and he was shocked to see an infant inside. He read the runes.

"Zyrah… where in the name of Thor are your parents?" Shocked, he brought the baby inside.

"Eðla!" He called out, Eðla entered the main room wiping her hands on a towel.

"Halvar? What is it?"

"I found… this baby girl on our front stoop. She was just left there." Eðla took the infant in her arms and immediately checked the diaper, which needed to be changed. They knew that this baby was very unfamiliar to them, she was the child of no one in the village.

Without much of a second thought, the two adopted the little girl as their own, making her their youngest. Their four older sons were confused at first about her not looking like them, as she had black hair and blue eyes while this family had brown hair and lighter brown eyes, they quickly accepted her as their sister.

The four brothers, Olsen, Alvar, Eindride, Rurik were not only accepting of her, but they taught her all sorts of cool stuff, especially how to ride dragons, as Dalur Eldur had accepted dragons only several years ago.

As Zyrah grew older, she had a true rebel streak, always getting herself into trouble, and she had a problem with picking fights, especially with one particular boy, Konall, who had a Skrill. Zyrah and Konall could always be found fighting and rolling around in the mud, and Zyrah packed a pretty good punch.

Meanwhile, her adoptive parents had secretly been trying to figure out who Zyrah's birth parents were, as the day they found baby Zyrah still remained strong in their minds. Who would abandon their infant like that? She was healthy and strong. The abandonment still made no sense, and Zyrah still remained unaware she was adopted.

But, one day, everything would come together.

* * *

 **And here you go! Please comment if you have something to say :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This will not end with a HiccupxOC for those guest reviewers who speculate. I am an avid Hiccstrid shipper so don't worry.**

* * *

The one thing everyone on Dalur Eldur still remained unaware of, was that they were in close proximity to a Night Fury nesting island. But it had remained hidden for hundreds of years. But there was one Night Fury, a young female, who had a rebel streak as well, and she wanted to leave her island and explore all the other islands around her home.

As if by chance, this female Night Fury landed on Dalur Eldur in the middle of the woods, all the while Zyrah was walking only a distance away.

"I'm not going far!" She promised one of her brothers, leaping over a large fallen tree and landed smoothly on the other side. She looked around and hopped from rock to rock, performing a balancing act on each one. The young Viking had no cares in this world, she just loved to explore.

She fell and tumbled when she heard a banshee like screech.

"Agh!" She yelped, bruising her arm. She looked around but didn't see anything, "That didn't sound like any dragon I know." She muttered to herself. She stood and began looking for the dragon, hoping it wasn't too deadly.

She had the knack for flying, but Zyrah struggled to find a dragon to bond with. Each one she tried to get to know just lashed out at her, every attempt failed. If there was a dragon nearby, then she had a slim chance of bonding with a dragon, though attempting to bond with a still wild dragon was a bad idea, hearing her brothers' voices in her head.

She continued walking around, keeping her eyes and ears open for anything that moved, but there was nothing.

"Guess whatever it was left." She sighed, shrugging and turning around to make her way back home. She failed to hear the twigs snapping behind her and the heavy breathing.

All of a sudden, she was violently pinned to the forest floor. She rolled over and looked up, only to meet the ocean blue eyes of a Night Fury.

Pure terror swept through Zyrah's body, she could only stare in horror, her whole body freezing in place. Her heart was just about ready to pound out of her chest. How had she not heard this dragon approach her?!

She attempted to make a sound, but only a whimper escaped. She and the dragon locked eyes, and Zyrah felt mesmerized by the many blues she saw…

The dragon shook its head and snorted in Zyrah's face, sending snot over her face, making Zyrah shut her eyes and scrunch up her face in disgust.

 _Oh that is nasty…._ Zyrah complained in her head. _Oh Odin… Oh Thor, please spare me!_

Almost as if the dragon heard her inner thoughts, it retreated but continued to stare at her. The moment it stepped off her, Zyrah stood and sprinted back for her village, unaware the dragon following her.

She slammed the door open, panting heavily and still covered in dragon snot. One of her brothers, Rurik, the youngest of the boys, just stared at her.

"What in Thor's name happened to you?" Zyrah swung her arms around wildly, trying to speak.

"Dragon! Night Fury! In the woods!" Rurik put his arms on his sisters shoulders but recoiled back when he got snot all over his hands.

"Ugh!"

"Night Fury! It's in the woods! It attacked me!" She finally exclaimed frantically. Suddenly there was a loud _thud_ and a _slam_ on the roof, sending the two to the ground.

"What the?! What in Odin's name is that?!" Rurik yelled. The two of them ran outside only to see several Vikings stopping to stare at their house. They began to shout and point.

The two stepped back and Rurik's jaw dropped to see a jet black dragon with brilliant blue eyes staring at them. It was bouncing about on the roof, and when it saw Zyrah, it roared at her.

"It followed you here?" Rurik asked absolutely bewildered. Zyrah had no idea what to say, no dragon had ever reacted like this around her and she had no idea of what to do. She knew how to react to Monstrous Nightmares, Nadders, Gronckles, Zipplebacks, Skrills and the like. She, like everyone else, had heard about the deadly power of a Night Fury, but certainly had never seen one in person, no less one that _followed her home_.

Halvar, Eðla, Olsen came running from the blacksmith when they heard all the commotion. When they saw the spectacle, Halvar and Eðla shared a look. Alvar, Eindride, Rurik showed up next from riding out with their dragons. At this point, the other Vikings that had stared had simply run off to let this family deal with whatever was going on.

The whole family stared up at the Night Fury, who growled but still kept staring in Zyrah's general direction.

It finally came down and approached Zyrah curiously, and Zyrah stood still like a statue, equal parts terrified but slightly curious as well.

She held her hands out in defense of herself, and the Night Fury just approached her even closer and looked down at her.

"Umm… hello?" Zyrah said, still keeping her hands in front of her. And without a warning, the Night Fury pressed its nose to her palm, and the second it did that, Zyrah felt a spark run through her body and she fell backwards. The dragon gave what seemed to be a grin and sat down. Zyrah was so incredibly confused but her brothers began laughing.

"I think it likes you!" Olsen grinned.


	4. Chapter 4

After those shenanigans, it didn't take long for Zyrah to figure out the connection between her and the Night Fury. Her now best friend Konall was impressed, and his Skrill, Lightbolt, took a liking to the Night Fury.

"So are you gonna give it a name?" He asked her one afternoon.

"I've discovered it's a she, and I will eventually…" She watched the Night Fury with curiosity, she was a pretty thing, a strong, slender body with bright blue eyes.

"You could stick to nice and easy and name her Blue." He remarked with a snarky grin. Zyrah punched him

"That's a stupid name. No, I'm not gonna do that… Um, I'll name her… I'll name her… Oh Thor…. Sienna! I'll name her Sienna!" She finally said with a grin. Konall grinned back.

"Not bad! I like it. Call her over."

"Sienna!" Zyrah called. The female Night Fury looked up from goofing around with Lightbolt and looked at Zyrah. Zyrah called her again.

"Sienna!" Sienna garbled happily and bounded over and pressed her head to Zyrah's abdomen.

"Haha! Glad you like your name!"

"Well, now that you've tamed her and befriended her, I think it's time for a saddle. You already know how to fly." She rolled her eyes.

"Duh, of course."

"Don't get cocky." A day or two later, the blacksmith had made a saddle fit for the Night Fury, and it did take Sienna some convincing to take the saddle, Lightbolt had to tell her it was okay. Once she was ready, Zyrah hopped onto her back and grinned.

"This feels so natural! I love it! What about you girl?" Zyrah asked Sienna, who snorted and shook her head, "I'll take that as a yes!" Konall laughed.

"Alright girls, follow me and Lightbolt!" He took off into the sky with Lightbolt screeching slightly, Zyrah and Sienna looked at each other, exchanging small smiles before following them. Zyrah whooped in delight as Sienna swooped and swerved around the boys with ease.

Konall noticed this and remarked, "I think her tailfins allow for her agility." He was quite observant when it came to these kinda things.

Together, the pair flew around, with Zyrah having the time of her life.

* * *

 **I know the chapters are short but they'll get longer as the story progresses I promise**


	5. Chapter 5

In Dalur Eldur's Great Hall, the chief gathered everyone around to share news he'd received from other chiefs in the archipelago.

"It seems that the majority of the islands there, with Berk in their lead, have accepted dragons like us and have made incredible advances and are prospering. I am planning on sending the new Chief Hiccup a message asking to become a trade partner. However, there is information that is vital."

"What's that?" Asked someone from the back of the room.

"I've heard news that Berk has defeated a major enemy, and Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III has become chief of Berk." Everyone by now had heard about Drago Bludvist and that he'd killed chief Stoick. It was a sad thing to hear.

"Hiccup? That's a funny name." Olsen remarked with a snicker.

"I wouldn't underestimate him, that boy took a Night Fury out in the middle of the night with a bola. And he defeated the biggest threat the archipelago ever saw." Zyrah laughed.

"Ha! Sienna followed me home! I've got him beat on that one!" The chief looked at her.

"Zyrah, I was just about to speak to you. Since you also have a Night Fury, perhaps you, your brothers and Konall could go visit Berk and represent Dalur Eldur for us? I will follow behind on my ship."

"With all due respect sir-"

"I insist." The chief said, holding his hand up to silence her. Well, there was no disobeying an order from the chief, Zyrah was respectable enough.

After two days of preparations, the group left Dalur Eldur for Berk. It would take a week or two for them to arrive on the shores of Berk, and hopefully, they weren't easily threatened since accepting dragons.

"Hiccup! Incoming dragons!" Someone yelled. The young chief rushed outside to see a group of dragons and a single ship approaching Berk.

"Astrid! Mom!" Hiccup called out. The shieldmaiden had also seen the dragons and came to join her fiance, followed by Valka. The flag bore the Dalur Edlur emblem, an island not heard from for years.

When the ship docked, Hiccup approached them with Astrid and Valka right behind him. Valka burst into a smile, recognizing the chief from decades ago.

"Blasius! It's been some time!"

"Good to see you as well Valka." Blasius looked up and around and grinned to see all the dragons flying out and about. He was happy to see Valka, after having heard about that she was alive but that sadly Stoick was dead, he hugged the former chieftess and looked up to see dragons flying around, "Amazing to see all the dragons!"

"All because of Hiccup." She placed a hand on one of Hiccup's shoulders, making him smile.

"You all can come land!" Blasius called out, and six dragons landed, three Nadders, a Monstrous Nightmare, a Skrill, and most shocking of all, another Night Fury! Hiccup was speechless to see a girl atop the back of the Night Fury. Hiccup, Astrid and Valka were equally as shocked and invited the group to the Great Hall.

Snotlout, the twins and Fishlegs were all there, excited to greet the unexpected guests who clearly showed no threat.

"There's a Skrill here!" Fishlegs squealed, Snotlout rolled his eyes at his friend.

However, that excitement changed when they saw the Night Fury enter with the raven haired girl by its side.

"Is that… another Night Fury?!" Fishlegs exclaimed, Astrid's jaw dropped and she joined Hiccup's side.

"We're not hallucinating are we? Is that real?" Hiccup nodded and the group approached the girl, the boys who appeared to be her brothers and the other one probably a close friend.

"I'm Hiccup, you obviously know who I am. This is Astrid, Fishlegs, my cousin Snotlout and the twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut. It's nice to meet you all, especially as fellow dragon riders." Zyrah grinned back.

"I'm Zyrah, these are my four older brothers, Olsen, Alvar, Eindride and Rurik. And this here is my best friend Konall." Hiccup couldn't stop staring at Zyrah's dragon.

"This is Sienna." Hiccup's jaw dropped even more.

"It's a female?" Zyrah nodded.

"What? You've never seen another Night Fury before?"

"No, have you?" Zyrah looked at him a bit miffed and Konall had to bite back a laugh, as did Hiccup's friends. Hiccup called Toothless over.

"What happened to his tail?" Zyrah asked almost immediately, reaching her hand out to touch it.

"I uh… I knocked him out of the sky…" He answered a bit hesitant, "He also almost nearly killed me when we first met so… yeah." Zyrah snickered a bit and shook her head.

"How'd you meet your dragon?" Astrid asked her.

"Oh, she attacked me in the woods then she followed me home. Took me completely by surprise." The group sat down to chat together and share experiences. Amazingly nobody had brought up Hiccup's leg until he brought it up.

"Oh ouch." Konall remarked, "That sucks."

"Hey, you get used to it. Trust me, I've heard all the jokes." Suddenly Tuffnut interrupted the conversation.

"I hate to interrupt but are we not going to point out how Zyrah looks nothing like her brothers? I mean, they don't even remotely resemble each other!" Everyone turned to stare at him, and even Ruffnut smacked him.

"No no he's right." Olsen confirmed. Zyrah raised an eyebrow at him, Olsen sighed. "Mom and dad were going to tell you, but since that idiot brought it up, we might as well as tell you the truth."

"What truth? What are you talking about?" Zyrah demanded.

"You were left on our doorstep one night. You were only two months old. You were only left with your name written on a piece of paper. We have no idea who your birth parents are or where they are, they certainly weren't anyone we knew back home." Zyrah stared at her eldest brother in total shock, having never even realized the different appearances between her and her brother's. She fiddled around with her black hair nervously

"Why in Odin's name did no one tell me about this before?" She demanded.

"Awkwardddddd." Snotlout sang, earning a dark glare from Astrid.

"We were gonna tell ya soon." Alvar said with a frown. Zyrah glared at everyone and stalked out of the Great Hall, Sienna following her like a puppy.

"That… wasn't quite what I expected." Rurik muttered.

"I mean, you did just tell her she's adopted and her real parents are a mystery." Fishlegs replied, shrugging.

Outside, Zyrah and Sienna had taken off. They had only been on Berk for a few hours and she realized everything about her life was a lie. Why would her family hide this from her? What if they really did know about her real parents and they were shady so they didn't wanna scare her? There was no way to tell.

Sienna warbled concerned for her rider. She flew higher and higher into the sky, knowing the height calmed Zyrah's nerves. They were gonna figure this out.

* * *

 **Took some inspiration from Moana with that "Have you?" line 😊**


	6. Chapter 6

Elsewhere, a couple in their mid-forties were watching the sky from their boat. Even with Drago gone, they still had the fleet. Nobody of Drago's fleet knew who was gonna take over, with Eret gone, Krogan missing, Johann frozen to death, and Viggo also dead, who would take over was unknown.

Ragnhild sighed, twirling her sword around in her hands. Ever since she and Einar abandoned their only child, Ragnhild had grown anger issues, being more violent than her now husband, having problems with picking fights with people. They never had children again after Zyrah, and they never got to know what happened to her, but at least Drago never learned of her existence, otherwise, they probably would've been killed.

"Ragnhild, we've been sailing for days. We need to stop and restock." Einar said, with his arms crossed. Even if Ragnhild was more violent, Einar was more stubborn and determined, he was ready to lose yet another argument.

"For what? We have nothing to live for anymore. Drago's gone, and all the lead hunters are either missing or gone. We have _nothing_."

"You know that's not true. We still have an opportunity to kick back into the business. Maybe we should become leaders. After all, no one has stepped up for the challenge, so why shouldn't we?" Einar suggested. Ragnhild looked at him, she knew he had a point.

"We'll need to use force to regain the lost followers of Drago." Einar grinned.

"We have valuable assets." He paused to think, "And… we can always look for her…" Ragnhild sighed.

"Look, I know we both regret giving her away, we had to, otherwise we'd all be killed. What's the point? After all, all the islands of the archipelago have accepted dragons, and for all we know, the island we left her on could've done the same thing, she'd be on the opposite side for us, and Odin help us if she got your passion." Einar snorted.

"I resent that."

"You'll live." She climbed up onto the rail over the sail and looked at the expansive sea before them, "Let's just find the trappers and see what we can do. I'm not stopping being a trapper and hunter."

* * *

After Zyrah had cooled down, the Berk gang led her and her brothers and Konall to their training ring.

"We used to train and kill dragons here, but after we made peace with the dragons, we train with our dragons." Hiccup said proudly. Zyrah grinned.

"It's pretty cool!" Sienna walked forward and looked around, sniffing the air. Toothless watched her from a distance, unsure of whether or not to approach her. She seemed nice, but he knew that females were more aggressive than males.

While their riders were chatting, the dragons gathered around, most them still watching Sienna. Lightbolt stood by her.

" _Relax you big oaf. I'm fine, I can protect myself."_ She told him, rolling her eyes.

" _Shut up."_ Toothless spoke up first.

" _So, Sienna… I'm curious, where were you born? Where did you live before you met Zyrah?"_ Sienna shrugged.

" _Some island a few days away from Zyrah's island. There is- or was, I haven't been there in a long time- a Night Fury colony. Because I was the rebel of my family I left pretty soon once I was old enough to. After that, I met Zyrah."_

Toothless was appropriately surprised hearing this. A Night Fury colony? He had been raised with an isolated family, just his parents and his three siblings, three sisters, he was one of the middles. He wondered if it was still there or if all the Night Furies migrated, as that was in their nature.

" _What about the rest of you guys?"_ Stormfly asked.

" _Well the most of us had either families that escaped Mother Death, or we lived with colonies of our own species. We come from everywhere basically."_ Olsen's dragon, Daggertooth said.

" _Sienna's the only Night Fury on Dalur Eldur too. We've never met another Night Fury other than Sienna and Toothless."_ Killgrave, Rurik's Deadly Nadder added, " _We wanna know more Night Furies as much as the next dragon or Viking."_

Sienna shifted slightly uncomfortably with her friends and the new dragons talking about the rarity of her species. She had promised her family to never give away the true location of the island. Night Furies were hunted to near extinction in the early years when Vikings began to move around. Night Furies had gone into hiding to repopulate and only now were they starting to come out of the shadows and reintegrate into dragon society, but it was a very difficult thing to do.

She also noticed that Toothless kept watching her.

" _What?"_

" _Sorry… I haven't seen another female Night Fury since I last saw my mother and my three sisters."_ Sienna nodded.

" _Does your family still live on that island?"_ He asked.

" _Thor if I know. Night Furies have migrating instincts. I don't know if they're still there."_ Sienna got lost in her thoughts, she did well in hiding it, but she couldn't stop glancing over at Toothless, especially his artificial tail. She wasn't sure if she liked it or not, but it was very interesting to look at. The bright red stood out from his black scales, the contrast was nice.

" _I know you're staring at my tail."_ He said. Sienna looked away.

" _Sorry."_

" _Don't apologize, I've gotten it all."_

* * *

 **I love reviews!**


	7. Chapter 7

Astrid wanted to test Zyrah's resilience and battle strength, she knew the 16 year old had some good strategy and her main strength was her stealth and light feet, but she wasn't really battle experienced.

"I see you've got your own sword." Astrid grinned, swinging her axe around. Zyrah nodded.

"Yeah, my mom gave it to me for my birthday."

"Your mother has good taste." Without warning, Astrid charged at the 16-year old, holding her axe above her head. Zyrah froze for a few seconds before dodging the blow and rolling to the side, holding up her sword in defense as Astrid gave a second attack blow.

"Whoa!" Zyrah yelped. She was agile, but unbalanced, and based on that first reaction, she had a tendency to freeze when charged at or attacked, Astrid observed. She wondered if her brothers had focused on dragon training more than battle training…

"So… who taught you how to wield a sword?" Astrid asked.

"Oh, well my dad taught me some of the basics, and then they sent me to someone in our village who was an expert swordsman, but he died a while back, so I guess I don't know much." She shrugged.

Meanwhile, Hiccup, Toothless, Fishlegs and Sienna were grouped up, with Hiccup and Fishlegs eager to learn more about the female Night Fury. They first noted Sienna's smaller size compared to Toothless, and her blue eyes compared to his green ones. Her wings were narrow, but the wingspan exceeded Toothless's by about two feet. Her tailfins were definitely longer and narrower. Fishlegs excitedly scribbled down Hiccup's observations.

Sienna was used to Vikings losing their minds over seeing her. But these two were definitely the most excited. Toothless had a deadpan stare.

"Now… I kinda wonder what Night Fury mating tendencies are!" Fishlegs said, earning weirded out glances from both the dragons.

"Ahh, we don't need to get into that yet." Hiccup assured.

Later on, the girls came back from training, with Konall catching up to them.

"How'd it go for you girls?" Konall asked.

"It was great! Astrid gave me some great tips and tricks. She's gonna help me balance myself out while I fight." Konall grinned.

"That's awesome!" He wrapped an arm around Zyrah, hugging her, "Proud of you."

The group had dinner together in the Great Hall, and there the Berkians told their new friends everything they could, from the end of the dragon attacks, to the Dragon Flyers and finally Drago Bludvist.

"Two Bewilderbeast's is just bad news, they fight to the death, and the victor takes away its opponents dragons. And that's what we witnessed, and Drago took Toothless as well."

"Oof… That must've been insane." Rurik said, attempting to grab Olsen's mead, who snatched it away from him before he could and shoved him a cup of water, earning a dagger-like glare from the youngest.

"It was, but in the end, Toothless saved the day, and now my mom lives with us." Zyrah smiled.

"At least you got to have one day with your whole family, that must've been really nice." She sighed, resting her arms on the table and her chin on her arms. With the revelation that her parents were her adopted parents, she had wondered if her birth parents were alive somewhere, and if it was possible to find them. But would that mean she would have to leave the only family she knew? This was a lot to deal with.

"Earth to Zyrah! Earth to Zyrah!" Someone said. She blinked and her mind rejoined the present.

"Sorry… Imma… I'm gonna go on a quick flight. C'mon Sienna." She gestured out the door and the two left. Olsen sighed, feeling bad.

"Maybe I should've waited until we got back home. I've never seen her act like this before…" Hiccup frowned.

"I'm sure you'll figure it out."

"And you don't know who her birth parents could be, so there's some damage control?" Snotlout tried, earning glares from the four brothers.

"That won't help. She's as stubborn as the next Viking, and is quick to fight, so I have no idea honestly." Alvar said, resting his fist on his cheek.

"Again, you'll figure it out, and we can help if you want."

"Thanks."

Meanwhile, the girls were flying high above the clouds. Zyrah's braid trailed behind her like a flag, waving in the wind. They had no destination in mind, Zyrah just needed to clear her head.

"Ugh! I can't deal with this!" She groaned, "My whole life has been a lie! The only family I've had turns out to not be my real family. At this point only the gods know who my real parents are." Sienna just listened quietly, used to her rider's anger tirades. She flapped her wings and glided right above a cloud, turning slightly on her right, beginning to fly back to Berk.

Suddenly, Sienna's ears perked up. The Night Fury began to pay extra attention to her surroundings, as something felt off for some reason. Her pupils narrowed as she looked around. Zyrah on the other hand remained unaware of her dragons wariness.

Sienna heard something from below them, so she dipped slowly down to get a better look. She saw ships some miles off of Berk's shores, however they didn't look like they were sailing towards the docks, rather around the island instead. Suspicious, Sienna dove down, startling Zyrah.

"What the-! Sienna? What are you doing?" She yelped, only to receive a light smack on the leg from Sienna's ear flaps, "Ow!" She replied.

Sienna trailed just above the ships, watching closely. She remembered how Hiccup had described the Dragon Hunter's seal that were on the sails, and these looked just like them. And it appeared Zyrah also made the connection.

"Odin's beard… I thought they got rid of all 'em!" Zyrah whispered in shock, "let's get back to Berk and warn the others before it's too late. We don't know if they're alone." The two rose above the clouds for cover and flew as fast as possible.

They landed just as everyone was leaving and going to bed. Zyrah practically tumbled out of the saddle.

"Whoa! Easy there!" Konall exclaimed, rushing to her side to help her up, "Are you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost." She shook her head.

"Hiccup! The seal of the dragon hunters?" She said, waving her arms around, Hiccup looked at her confused.

"Yeah? What about them?"

"Sienna and I saw two boats of theirs! Two miles offshore! I couldn't tell if they're coming for Berk but it looks like they're in the general direction." Hiccup glanced over his shoulder at Astrid, who had a perplexed expression.

"All the dragon hunters fled the archipelago after Drago's defeat," the shieldmaiden said, "there's no way there's any of them left." At that, Eret, son of Eret appeared, still earning a swoon from Ruffnut.

"What's all the fuss about?" The former trapper inquired.

"Oh, this is Zyrah." Eret bowed, and Zyrah couldn't tell whether it was genuine or joking.

"Pleasure to meet you."

"She claims she and her dragon saw two dragon hunter boats with the seal on their sails." Eret shared a similar expression to Astrid's.

"That doesn't sound right."

"I'm telling the truth! I saw them coming towards Berk! Sienna saw them too, right girl?" The dragon rumbled in response and scratched her ear. Hiccup frowned.

"I'll take that as a yes?" Sienna growled, as if to confirm it. All the dragon riders shared a concerned expression before mounting their dragons and following Zyrah and Sienna to where they saw the ships. And they still weren't sure whether to believe her.


	8. Chapter 8

The girls lead them down a specific trail they saw them going, and sure enough, they saw the disturbed water, two trails of it. Someone was definitely here, but who?

The group flew for another hour before they saw it.

"Uh guys…?" Ruffnut began.

"I know Ruff, I see it too." Hiccup replied. He held his arm out to halt the other riders, surveying the scene below. He looked to Eret.

"I assume you were well known?" Eret nodded, knowing what Hiccup wanted him to do. Skullcrusher dove down to the boats, landing and approaching the group. It didn't look like he was in any danger, so the rest of the riders joined him.

The first thing Zyrah noticed were the man and the woman on the first boat, the man had jet black hair, kinda like hers with blue green eyes and light skin, the woman had darkish brown hair with striking gray eyes and a slightly tanned skin tone. Their hair for the both of them was graying heavily.

Hiccup introduced himself first as the chief of Berk, and Zyrah introduced herself last, earning surprised glances from the older couple, who attempted to hide it. The 16-year-old then backed up to let Hiccup and Eret speak to them and the others on the other boat.

While they spoke, Zyrah looked at Konall, who had a suspicious glare in his eyes. She elbowed him.

"Hey, what's with the sour face?"

"Something about them seems off and I can't place it…" The couple introduced themselves as Ragnhild, the woman, and Einar, the man.

"What brings you all so close to Berk's shores?" Ragnhild shrugged.

"We weren't aware we were so close-" Einar cut her off.

"We're just looking for our daughter. We abandoned her years ago and we want to know if she's okay." Einar was screaming internally, recognizing Zyrah's face, and the fact that she introduced herself to them drove him insane. He KNEW it was her, he just knew it, but he had to play it cool. He didn't want to give away her name, as he didn't want to scare her off, plus, just as he had suspected, she was a dragon rider, opposite of what he did.

Ragnhild was also screaming on the inside, but for a different reason.

"Why did you abandon her in the first place?" Snotlout asked.

"We were a part of Drago's fleet at the time, we weren't married and she was an accidental pregnancy. So we escaped to have her in private. After she was born, we went to an island we knew Drago would never suspect and left her on the doorstep of a house. And then we left to return to Drago." Zyrah really paid attention to what Ragnhild said there. It sounded eerily similar to what happened to her, but, there were always a few couples that abandoned their unwanted children.

"We didn't want her to be put into a difficult situation like us, she didn't deserve that."

"What would've happened to her had you stayed with Drago?" Fishlegs asked. Einar sighed.

"Drago would've killed her the moment she was born. Drago viewed pregnancies and babies as nothing more than inconveniences and they would slow down his plans. We had the heart to believe she deserved to live a peaceful life compared to us." Eret nodded, confirming what they said.

"I was unfortunate to witness several infant murders, Drago would sometimes beat pregnant mothers if he found out. Myself, Krogan, Viggo and Johann all saw horrid things like that."

"Oh Thor that's awful!" Ruffnutt exclaimed, and everyone nodded in agreement.

"So now… we've since abandoned dragon hunting and we wish to find our daughter and live somewhere peacefully." While everyone seemed to pity the couple, Konall remained suspicious, as did Sienna and Olsen. Something was just off about them, and Konall did not like it.

Despite their better judgement, Hiccup and the group offered Ragnhild, Einar and their buddies to follow them back to Berk to restock on food should they need it and anything else.

As they flew back, Zyrah flew side by side with Konall and Lightbolt.

"Konall?"

"I don't like them Zyrah, something's wrong about them. Everything they're saying, about abandoning their baby on a doorstep just sounds too much like what happened to you. If what they're saying is even true." Zyrah rolled her eyes.

"Oh please, they're just a couple searching for their child. Nothing bad about that." She flew ahead and they arrived back on Berk and helped the former hunters to settle down and see what they could do to help them.

Sienna acted jumpy around them most of the time, not allowing them to touch her when they held their hands out to let her sniff them. Her dragon instincts were going nuts and she felt that Zyrah wasn't safe.

* * *

 ***waggles eyebrows* See if you can guess where this story is going. I like watching people guess my actions**


	9. Chapter 9

Valka was a little suspicious as well when Hiccup invited former dragon hunters into her home. Even Cloudjumper didn't like it. Ragnhild said it was fine, as she was used to the reaction.

"I'm not proud of my past, but we did what we had to survive, you, understand that feeling, don't you, Valka?" Ragnhild asked in tone of voice that made Valka very uncomfortable.

Valka pulled Hiccup to the side, "Son, are you sure about this? I trust Cloudjumper and it doesn't seem like he's trustworthy of them."

"As far as I'm concerned, they're just passing through. They're looking for their daughter." Valka raised an eyebrow in their general direction as Einar attempted to get Toothless to trust him.

"I don't like the idea of former dragon hunters in the house." She said, repeating her thoughts.

Hiccup couldn't argue with that, but he wasn't going to kick them out. Besides, they wouldn't be here for long.

While everyone else was either suspicious or not suspicious of them, Zyrah was curious of the former dragon hunters. She actually wanted to get to know them, even if they did act kinda strange, Zyrah was always a curious one.

* * *

Ragnhild had found her way to the training ring, despite that Einar warped their plans up she was still determined to carry out her legacy of being a dragon trapper and hunter. When Eret had showed up on a dragon, concerns spun through her mind. Eret had been the best dragon trapper alive (his own words) and she admired him. He had vitality, strength, and most of all, charm.

He'd charmed his way into talking several dragon riders into giving up their dragons and had the riders executed. Ragnhild always liked him. Then Einar was recruited and they were head over heels for each other, it was steamy night after steamy night, and then the pregnancy… Ragnhild was terrified if Drago found out.

As she and Einar had explained to the group before, Drago had no mercy for children or babies, they only interfered with his plans. And if Drago had found out about her pregnancy, both she and the baby would've been killed without hesitation.

She shook her head, driving out those intrusive thoughts. She wasn't weak. Sure, giving up the baby was something she didn't like doing… And now that she had met Zyrah, ugh!

She didn't know how she felt about her.

She heard bootsteps behind her, she turned and saw Zyrah enter with Konall. They both were a little surprised to see Ragnhild, and Raghhild noticed the two holding hands. Whether their relationship was platonic or romantic, she had no way of knowing.

"Oh uh…" Konall began. He blinked and the two turned to leave.

"No no, it's alright." Ragnhild assured, "I'm not doing anything important."

"Well we were kinda seeking some privacy…" Konall muttered. He didn't let Zyrah speak and they ran off, leaving Ragnhild alone.

Zyrah and Konall eventually found some privacy elsewhere. They had kept any feelings for each other hidden on the down low in public. With Zyrah having four older brothers, and even if they liked Konall, Zyrah knew how they'd feel about her dating.

He gently pushed her against the wall, pinning her to it, trailing kisses down her cheek to her neck. She tilted her head to the side in response and wrapped her legs around his waist, tugging him closer to her. He moved his mouth to hers, teasing her.

"I wish we could be more open in public…" He whispered softly.

"I know… soon. I promise."

"I can't wait to make you my own." She blushed and giggled at that. They kissed until their lungs screamed for air, and when they emerged it was already time for dinner in the Great Hall.

"We'll find a way to carry on elsewhere." Konall whispered in her ear, and they shared a delighted smile.

"Oh I can't wait. But I'm starving, and knowing that dragon of yours, he's gonna snatch up all our plates." Konall rolled his eyes and they made their way up the steps.

"I… I'm still curious of what Ragnhild was doing in the training ring." He mumbled. Zyrah shook her head.

"Forget it. Let's just enjoy dinner." And they did just that.

* * *

 **Zyrah and Konall are a thing, just not out loud 😏**


	10. Chapter 10

**This is personally my favorite chapter so far. I still haven't decided 100% on what will happen between these two by the end of the story, but expect plenty of banter 😉**

* * *

Sienna was a clever dragon. She learned how to read humans and their emotions, and as far as she was concerned, Ragnhild posed a threat to Zyrah. Sienna knew that both Ragnhild and Einar knew Zyrah. But whether or not they planned to do something about it was yet to be determined.

When she wasn't with the riders, she was exploring Berk, absorb all her surroundings.

As she walked through the woods, she couldn't help but smile. It somehow reminded her of her home island, where she, her two brothers and sisters all grew up together. It was called, Rokk kvöldsins, or Night's Rock. As far as she knew, that's where most Night Furies mated and raised a family together, and she thought about what Toothless had told her, about being raised with an isolated family.

While parents raise their hatchlings, Night Furies are pack dragons. But once they're old enough they become loners until they meet their mate. And it was not only rare but dangerous for a Night Fury family to be isolated from the group. The family was more at risk to be caught and potentially killed.

"What're you doing out here?" She turned around to see Toothless.

"I'd ask you the same, aren't you always with your rider?" The male Night Fury shrugged.

"I deserve my alone time, he trusts me." He replied, approaching her with curiosity, "Are you always this paranoid?"

"Paranoid's stretching it, don't you think? I like to think of myself as just hyper-aware. It helps the survival instincts. Not like you'd know though, since you were brainwashed." Toothless growled at her at that.

"I'm not proud of my actions then, no dragon here is. How were you and your friends not slaves of Mother Death?"

"Maybe because my island is further away from that island than Berk. Plus my parents always told me to be cautious in the outside world, especially for us Night Furies. Didn't your parents ever teach you that?" Toothless grumbled.

"Once my sisters and I were old enough, our parents promptly kicked us out of the nest. They didn't teach us much. I don't even know where my sisters are anymore."

"Mm." His emerald eyes almost seemed to glow in the hazy light shining through the trees. Sienna couldn't help but take notice of Toothless's build. He was mighty, strong, powerfully built, after all those years of fighting and training, he had muscle. He was bigger than some male Night Furies she'd known in the past.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Oh, sorry. I tend to observe new dragons to get to know them better."

"Looking for weaknesses?" She shook her head.

"Not exactly, just… observing." After a moment or two, she huffed slightly and turned to walk elsewhere, leaving Toothless confused. Should he follow her or head back to the village?

She was smart, very observational, and being aware of everything going on around you were good traits, but he had yet to learn more about her. Like her true name, because every dragon had two names, one that they were given at birth by their parents, and then a second name, given to them by their riders.

He decided to follow her, and once he caught up, he went straight to his first question.

"If you don't mind me asking, what's your true dragon name?" She looked at him through her peripheral vision.

"Why does it matter to you?"

"Because it's polite." She rolled her eyes again.

"Myrai." She answered, "I haven't been called that in some time."

"Myrai… That's a lovely name." She sighed.

"Alright, I've told you mine, what's yours?"

"Ryrses." He replied with a smile, "Some of the dragons who knew me from Mother Death's nest call me that sometimes."

"Does it ever bother you?"

"No, not really." It took some time but the two began to talk and make decent conversation. Sienna revealed her more playful side, ending up in a game of tag. Toothless couldn't deny the pang of jealousy he had that Sienna had both her tailfins. And she was _fast._ Catching her would be difficult.

Whoa, where did that come from? Catching the female was part of the mating process and he did not want to give her the wrong idea, that'd be awkward, he'd probably piss her off if he did that.

He had known that female Night Furies were particularly plucky, especially in their early adult years, and Sienna was a prime example. She took no shit from nobody, that much Toothless could tell. But he liked that kind of pluckiness from her, it was amusing. She made him laugh.

And as the days passed by, Toothless continue to watch how Sienna reacted to things. She was very protective of her rider, almost like she was her hatchling. But he noticed how defensive she got around the new arrivals. She clearly did not like them…

* * *

In the guest house, where the five siblings and Konall slept, it was well into the night, there was a new moon, and it was quiet. Everyone was sound asleep. In one of the beds Eindride was having a strange dream, kicking around at his blankets and balling up his hands into fists, as if preparing for a fight, but he remained mostly quiet.

Meanwhile, Zyrah was in a deep sleep, nothing could disturb her, except a quick bathroom break. She yawned quietly, stood up, stretched and began to make her way outside to do her business. In her barely half-awake state, she failed to see, or hear the two figures approach her from behind.

One figure slapped their hand over her mouth, silencing her shrieks and the other arm wrapped around her waist securely and began to carry her off. Zyrah wasn't giving in without a fight. She kicked and squirmed with all her might, and took notice the stranger had a mask on, and it was too dark to see their eyes.

She broke free, falling to the ground in fright and began to back away, but only to back away into another stranger's legs, and the last thing she saw was a club coming down on her head.

* * *

 **Dun dun duuuuuuuun!**


	11. Chapter 11

When Sienna finally woke up, she immediately noticed Zyrah wasn't in her bed. She couldn't pick up her scent anywhere. She was nowhere in the house, or wasn't even outside. Sienna barreled through the doors of the Great Hall, scaring her fellow dragons, who looked at her with concern, but Sienna didn't even hear their questions.

Sienna took off, searching for her rider. Not once had Zyrah been in danger, and while she knew that Zyrah could very well take care of herself, she still couldn't be alone.

After scouring the village with no sign of her, Sienna made it back to the guest house to tell Lightbolt and the boys' dragons.

"She's missing! And I've looked everywhere!" They calmed her down and took her back to the Great Hall, where Hiccup looked quite irked.

"Our guests have simply vanished, them and their boats are gone!"

"And Zyrah's nowhere to be seen." Konall pointed out, as if he had heard Sienna's panicked thoughts.

"Something's not right." Astrid said.

"You don't think Ragnhild and Einar not being here along with Zyrah are connected, do you?" Fishlegs asked. Hiccup frowned.

"I don't know but this is concerning."

Sienna was incredibly anxious without her rider. It was her job to protect her, and she had gone missing! Now she grew even more suspicious of Ragnhild and Einar, as they were missing as well. It had to be connected. And she wasn't going to wait any longer for someone to formulate a plan to find the missing group. She snarled to Lightbolt,

" _I'm going to find her, by myself. I am not waiting for you all to formulate a plan, she could be in serious danger."_ She bounded towards the doors of the Great Hall when Toothless jumped in front of her to stop her.

" _They're former dragon hunters. You shouldn't be going alone. It's far too dangerous!"_ Sienna snapped at him, forcing him to step away.

" _You cannot stop me. She's my girl, I was supposed to protect her, and she disappeared, right under my nose! It's my responsibility."_ She pushed the door open and took off, leaving everyone behind.

Lightbolt grumbled, Sienna was one to take action regardless of the situation, even if it meant certain death. She was either crazy or suicidal, but he knew how dedicated Sienna had become to Zyrah since they met. They were inseparable.

The other dragons looked to him, waiting for him to say something.

He sighed and nudged Konall, looking into his eyes, trying to share his thoughts with his rider. Konall couldn't speak dragonese of course, but he understood the seriousness of Zyrah's disappearance.

"I know you're anxious Bolty…" Lightbolt glared at him, knowing what he'd say next, and Konall sighed, "let me finish talking with them, and then we'll go after Sienna. Be patient a little longer." Lightbolt snorted and remained by Konall's side, waiting to leave.

Hiccup had determined what was to be done. Since Skullcrusher was tracker class, they'd use him to track down the scents of the former hunters, and look for signs of their missing fellow rider. It wasn't entirely foolproof, but it would work.

"Let's suit up, guys." Once Lightbolt got that confirmation, he pulled up Konall and took off with the boy barely hanging on. And soon, they were off.

* * *

 **I'm finally beginning to really develop this story. I'm impressed with how consistent I've been with this**


	12. Chapter 12

Zyrah became aware of the extreme migraine that pounded through her head, she could feel it all the way down her neck.

"Ughhhhhhhhhhhhhh…" She groaned, she sat up, holding onto her head and waiting for her vision to focus so she could get a good look at her surroundings. It was really dim, and it looked like she was trapped in the hull of a ship. The lighting was almost nonexistent and there was a stench that triggered her gag reflex.

She stood up and realized she was in a room with not much furniture. There was a desk, a few chests and a large barrel and that was about it. There was a small window that filtered in some light, so she peeked out, only to see the vast expanse of the ocean. She had no idea where she was.

She was panicking, but she was trying to focus on how to escape. She jiggled the door handle, and as if by luck, it opened! She was surprised but didn't hesitate to escape. She looked to see if there was a ladder or some way to get to the upper deck. There was, but the trapdoor was shut and locked. She saw more chests and boxes, and became curious. Since she didn't have her sword, there had to be weapons down here.

As she sifted through the contents, she found maps, hundreds of them. Maps of the islands of the archipelago. Berk, Berserker Island, Outcast Island, and every other tribe, except for Dalur Eldur. However, there was one island that didn't look familiar that was in close proximity of hers.

"Jord's Isle…" She hmphed in curiosity and sat down, reading the map intently. It was an island for dragons… for Night Furies! She gasped quietly and flipped it over, only to find more of it described on the back.

"As island that is the primary nesting location of Night Furies. Colonies flock here during mating season, and some family groups are permanent residents. This island has not been visited in over 268 years, due to us Vikings attempting to exterminate them. Many tribes saw Night Furies as a nuisance that excessively killed our sheep and cattle…" Whoa… so the early settlers tried to kill them out? That was horrible. She didn't get to finish it as the trapdoor lock was being meddled with. Zyrah gasped and folded up the map, hiding it under her leather corset.

She closed all the boxes, sure that she put them how she found them, and hid.

She saw Einar and another one of his hunter buddies descend down the ladder.

"So why exactly did Ragnhild want to kidnap her?" The hunter asked softly. Einar appeared to reply, but it was inaudible to her.

She wondered how long they'd be below deck…

* * *

Konall, Lightbolt and all the others finally caught up to Sienna. Sure, she was fast, but she had a habit of slowing down when she thought too heavily on something.

Astrid caught up to Konall, looking concerned.

"I hope you don't mind me asking, but how do you and Zyrah know each other?" Konall shrugged.

"She, Rurik and I grew up together. She was particularly active when she was younger so we used to wrestle a lot when we were kids. She chose me as her sparring partner, and from there we soon became best friends." He had to stop himself from revealing their relationship too soon, "She's a great girl, I couldn't imagine not being her best friend. And her missing is making me incredibly anxious. If she's in the hands of those trappers, I'm killing them all myself."

"Whoa, slow down there." Hiccup said. Alvar hovered above them.

"Besides, those trappers might have more information on where the rest of them are, if there's more than just them."

"Drago's fleet became scattered after his defeat. I received Terror Mail for a few months afterwards asking if I would come back to take over, but I declined." Eret jumped in. Eret would be the group's best asset in dealing with Drago's former fleet. The second worst part to Zyrah possibly being kidnapped by them, was if Drago had somehow survived his defeat.

Skullcrusher suddenly roared and flew ahead, startling Eret.

"Whoa! Skullcrusher! Easy!"

"I think he picked up on their scent!" Snotlout said.

"He picked up on something!" Fishlegs replied.

"Eret, have Skullcrusher lead the way. We'll follow you." Hiccup said. Eret nodded and flew ahead.

As they flew, Zyrah's brother's quietly talked amongst themselves.

"We're never letting her out of our sight once we get her back."

"I don't think we need to go that far…" Rurik mumbled. He was the closest to his sister, they were only 9 months apart. He knew her best, they consoled with each other. He would die to protect her.

"Have you got a better suggestion wiseass?" Eindride asked him, to which Rurik shrugged in response.

Rurik urged his dragon, Killgrave to fly side-by-side with Konall.

"Whatever you're planning, because I know you are, I'm with you." Konall grinned at him.

"Thanks Rurik. I appreciate it."

"My brothers are saying they're never gonna let Zyrah out of their sight when we get her back."

"Older brothers are insane…" Konall sighed, not like he knew, he was an only child.

"Get ready to fight guys!" Hiccup's voice called out, interrupting the conversation, "We've caught up to them!"


	13. Chapter 13

A deafening roar filled the air, startling the dragon trappers out of their calm day. Half of them were in a stupor.

Ragnhild pulled out her sword, only to see the Berkians approach with the Dalur Eldurians.

"Odin's beard…" She grumbled. Eret and Skullcrusher landed, she smiled deviously at him.

"Long time no see, Eret. What brings you here?" Eret held his sword up to Ragnhild, his eyes narrowed at his former friend.

"Now I don't know what you're planning, but let your prisoner go and we won't have any trouble. Am I clear?" Ragnhild scoffed.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. Are you seriously telling me you've sided with _dragon riders_?" She crossed her arms, "We have no prisoner here, we simply got the supplies we needed and we're on our way."

"To where? The former base?" Einar nodded.

"That is the only home we've known for years. You would know that, Eret. Right?" Eret shook his head.

"Not anymore. I saw reason in working with dragons and building peace, not destroying it. Now, no more playing games. Give Zyrah up and perhaps I won't behead you." Ragnhild sighed and shook her head.

"Oh Eret, you may have been the head Dragon Trapper, but you're still young and inexperienced. You have yet to learn much."

"What I've learned was wrong and I want to right them." As Ragnhild spoke to Eret, below deck, Einar was searching for Zyrah, planning on transferring her to the other ship. He didn't like any of this, the pang of guilt was just too strong, but he was terrified of his wife when she was angry, and he preferred not to disobey her.

He found Zyrah where he left her, and before she could react, he knocked her out, shoved her in a box and moved it with a few other crates, handing it over to the other ship's crew, but it didn't go unnoticed.

"Hey!" Astrid called. She and Konall flew down to confront them.

"What's in the crates?" Konall asked, drawing his sword. Einar shrugged indifferently.

"Clothing and weapons." He replied simply. He hoped his panic wasn't obvious. He had panic problems but he was a quick thinker. He let them look through the boxes, and once they were confident there was nothing suspicious, they rejoined their group, still completely unaware.

Inside one box, Zyrah was coming to, underneath a pile of folded tunics and leggings. She kicked at them furiously, unaware of her brothers and friends on the other ship, demanding Ragnhild where she was. Everything was muffled.

"Now if you don't mind. We have places to be." Ragnhild ended with a huff. She turned on her heel and gestured for the men to get back to work.

Hiccup groaned in frustration. These trappers were smart, or they were so stupid they were brilliant. He looked to his friends to see if they had any ideas, to which there were none. He had to figure out Ragnhild's mind. An immediate concern was that she wanted to be Drago. Regroup the hunters and trappers again and reform the army.

He brought this up at a meeting back on Berk.

"It's possible…" Eret said.

"Eret, what do you know about them? You clearly knew them well." Eret nodded.

"I did. Ragnhild and Einar were young when I first joined the ranks. They were their own separate division. They would infiltrate villages under a guise, spy around and see if there were dragons to take. And if there were, they would pretend to be new riders looking for a dragon to bond with. Once they accomplished that, they would escape in the middle of the night with the dragons and bring them to Drago. They never failed. Their missions took months at a time, but Drago was patient with them and he trusted them."

"And now they're looking for their daughter…" Astrid said, "They could be using the same techniques they used for dragon hunting in terms of looking for her."

Konall sighed. As much as he trusted Hiccup and everyone else, they were looking into this too deeply, taking up more time than necessary to look for her. There wasn't time for this. He took out his dagger and stabbed in into the wood.

"I know thinking is your thing, Hiccup. But the more time we think, the more Zyrah gets further and further away."

"What do you suggest we do then?" Snotlout asked.

"Sienna knows her rider best. She knows her scent. If we trust her, I guarantee that Sienna will lead us to her and we'll get her back safely. We just have to trust the dragon more than our heads sometimes." Valka nodded.

"Konall is right." Hiccup knew he could rely on his mother, and if she trusted Konall, then he and the gang might as well too. Hiccup put together his notes.

"Okay, Konall. You and Sienna take the lead, and we'll follow you." Konall nodded.

"Thank you."

Upon hearing this, Sienna roared for joy. Finally! Her time to shine!


	14. Chapter 14

Each time she was moved around, Zyrah began to piece together what these hunters were doing. She kept discovering maps and notes, all of them about Night Furies.

She figured out that the "Going to the old home base" was a cover for finding Jord's Isle. She had heard about the so called "Isle of Night" that Hiccup and Toothless attempted to find only to discover it was fake and they were nearly killed as a result.

But, Jord's Isle… It was real. The pages were clearly ancient, and knew much more than she could ever comprehend. If only she had Sienna with her. If she were here, then they could find Jord's Isle together and make history!

She just had to find a way to escape without being caught with the maps and notes she had stolen.

Luckily for her, the hunters were making their way to the Northern Markets, they were supposedly going to find the last bits of information for their quest. There was always someone who knew something.

As she tossed a rock she found up in the air, Einar entered. He looked a little frazzled, Zyrah raised an eyebrow.

"Gonna knock me out again and shove me into another crate?" Einar shook his head and sat down.

"No. I just want to ask you some questions."

"What kinds of questions?" He shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"Well… Like, what do you know about Night Furies? How they act? Their flight speed, attack style? Firepower?" Zyrah didn't even give him a second glance.

"Oh for Thor's sake. Are you telling me, in all the years you've hunted and trapped dragons you've never once seen a Night Fury before? Even a glimpse of one?"

"Very briefly. But that's not the point!"

"What is the point then? I already know your plan, and however I'm involved, I want no part in it."

"How do you-"

"I'm smarter than you think." Einar noticed the piece of paper sticking out from underneath her corset.

"You little-!" She chucked her rock at his face, hitting him square in the middle of his forehead, causing him to fall to the group, blood gushing out of the wound. She kicked him and pulled out his sword from the scabbard, pointing it at his neck.

"Now, I'm going to say this calmly. I know you know that I know what you're planning. You're planning on going to Jord's Isle, I don't know why, but that is what you're going to tell me." He coughed.

"Why should I tell you?" He spat.

"Because I stand for the protection of all Night Furies, even if I've only seen two in my entire lifetime. But that doesn't mean I shouldn't protect all of them. And knowing you're a dragon hunter, you're planning something, perhaps…"

"Ragnhild wants to live up to Drago's name. She wants to get all Night Furies to build a bigger, stronger army than what Drago had before. She plans on taking over all the archipelago and beyond with a Night Fury army." She pointed the sword closer to his neck.

"And is that what you want? Do you really enjoy this job?" Zyrah attempted to see if she could guilt Einar out of this. Perhaps to have him guide her to Jord's Isle. She would formulate a plan along the way.

"I didn't at first, and after Ragnhild and I gave up our daughter I still didn't, but as the years have gone by, I've come to enjoy trapping dragons, seeing their wild eyes fill with panic as we attack. It's become quite the adrenaline rush." He grinned maliciously.

"You keep talking about your daughter. It's getting annoying." She threw the sword down, turned around and walked away from him, allowing Einar to sit up.

"You should just like your mother when you speak like that." Zyrah felt chills run through her blood. He did not just say that.

"What? What in Odin's name did you just say?" She asked coldly, deadbeat.

"I cannot believe you haven't made the connection." Einar said. He approached her, "You're sixteen years old, are you not?" She nodded slowly.

"Well… we abandoned our child sixteen years ago… She had the most brilliant blue eyes you'd ever saw, and raven black hair. Only two months old…"

Zyrah took in a deep, shaky breath as she asked her final question.

"What was her name." There was a pause…

"Zyrah." Zyrah felt her eyes well up with tears as the blow came in. That heavy, crushing blow, just like the clubs used to knock her out. The man, standing behind her, and the woman, leading the fleet of two ships… Were her long lost parents.

In a normal situation, Zyrah would be crying from joy. But Einar and Ragnhild were dragon hunters and trappers, up for violence at the ready, they took pleasure from scaring dragons… Everything Zyrah was against. She was their blood and bone… And she didn't want it to be the case.

"No… No… No…" She gasped.

"Now Zyrah, accept it. Your destiny lies with us." She spun around and began to hit him.

"No! My destiny lies with the loving family that raised me! The moment you left me on that doorstep, Valhalla knew my destiny! And it's not with you!" She yelled. In this fit of rage, she picked up the sword, and in the blink of an eye, Einar was on the floor, bleeding to death, from a unrepairable wound in the heart. She felt the boat rock as it was docked. She twirled the sword in her hands, ready for a fight.

"I. Am. Not. My. Parents." She told herself as she sprang out of the hull of the ship, sprinting down the docks as the band of hunters chased after her. Luckily for her she was light on her feet and was a fast runner.

Soon enough she was hidden from them. There was no way they could find her. She didn't care she was stained with blood. All that mattered now was getting out of the Northern Markets safely. She needed to find someone who could help her. As she was walking out, she turned to face Einar, who'd rolled over to look at her.

"By the way, statistics of a Night Fury: Attack strength is 15, Speed is 20, Armor is 18, Firepower is 14, Shot limit is 6, Venom is 0, Jaw Strength is 6, and Stealth is 18."

* * *

 **So there you have it! I had fun looking at dragon stats on the HTTYD Wiki**


	15. Chapter 15

Unfortunately, the gang wouldn't be coming for her anytime soon. They all got separated due to a violent thunderstorm, and now they were split into two groups.

Hiccup, Eret, the twins and Fishlegs, and the brothers, Astrid, Konall and Snotlout in the other.

"Oh this is just great! Now what're we gonna do?!" Snotlout exclaimed, throwing his mace to the ground. Konall sighed.

"I don't know. Astrid, how far are we from the Northern Markets? I have a feeling they'd go there to finish their shady work before making to the old home base." Astrid nodded.

"You're right on that. They should be a half day's flight from here, we could cut that time in half if we flew as fast as possible."

"Let's do it!" Alvar said without hesitation. He leaped up on Burner's saddle and took off, the rest of the group following.

As they flew, Astrid decided to try and start a conversation with Konall. The dedication in this boy to find his best friend was inspiring, she liked him.

"Are you and Zyrah together?" She asked casually, as she and Hiccup were engaged and their wedding would be coming soon. Konall shrugged.

"I suppose… Why do you ask?"

"Well, seeing how you two get along and how you interact, you act like an old married couple."

"You gathered that from just a few days?" He asked incredulously. Astrid laughed.

"You learn how over the years." With Astrid's suggestion of flying as fast as possible, they arrived at the Northern Markets first, Sienna bounded off to track down Zyrah's scent, Konall and Lightbolt followed her while Astrid, Snotlout and the brothers waited for Hiccup and the rest of the group to show up.

Sienna did find Zyrah's scent, and picked up on the smell of blood, blood that wasn't hers, giving the dragoness a huge bout of relief, she wasn't injured, but she was bound to be extremely angry. They avoided the main part of the market, if the dragon hunters were still here, they would definity attack at the first sight of Sienna and cause damage.

Konall asked a few shop owners if they had seen Zyrah, giving them a physical description, and they all said no.

He decided that once he saw Zyrah again, he would ask her if they wanted to make their relationship official. He had so many things he wanted to do with her in mind, propose, get married, have a few kids, train and ride their dragons together. It was a lifetime he wanted to experience with Zyrah alone.

Sienna went ahead, upon getting Zyrah's scent again, and she was close.

Zyrah was still hidden behind a grouping of shops, furiously trying to clean her corset, which was still stained with Einar's blood. Her father's blood. She killed her father. And she had to kill her mother, or imprison her, something, something to make her pay for the pain she caused her.

Of all the people in the archipelago who could've been her parents, they had to be dragon hunters, who worked for Drago Bludvist. Ugh! It was so infuriating!

She stabbed her sword into the trunk of a tree, and the sound traveled to Sienna's ears, who, once she heard it, took off and promptly tackled Zyrah to the ground in absolute joy.

Her rider was safe! She could bring her home! Her parents were going to be incredibly happy! Sienna nuzzled her rider happily, emitting a soft rumble from deep in her chest.

"Hahaha! I'm so happy to see you too!" Zyrah allowed the dragoness to smother in affection, after days of not seeing her…

Now they just had to rejoin the group and go home and this whole debacle would be over.

* * *

 **Don't worry, it won't be over that easily**


	16. Chapter 16

Unfortunately Loki was on Ranghild's side today. She spied the girl and her dragon emerge from the woods and ordered her men to attack them. Unfortunately for them, they underestimated Sienna's firepower. Zyrah really couldn't believe how incompetent Ragnhild was at trying to capture these two. Sure, Zyrah was easy for the picking when alone, but when she was with Sienna? She might as well have all the power to her.

Upon the men attacking, Sienna grabbed Zyrah by her tunic, threw her on her back and took off into the sky, easily maneuvering the dragon root arrows fired at them.

"Not today!" Zyrah taunted them as they took off, giving them a mocking gesture. She was pretty pleased with herself. Now that she finally had time to rest, Zyrah took out the map leading to Jord's Isle, if anything, Sienna would probably know.

"Hmmm… the Northern Markets are done here… Sienna? Take us southwest." Sienna perked her ears up, as if asking where they needed to go. They had completely forgotten about Konall and the rest of the gang. But all that mattered right now was that Zyrah had some protection now, and Sienna was strong, she knew what to do.

"Jord's Isle, supposedly _the_ home of Night Furies." Suddenly Sienna stopped midflight and growled viciously. Zyrah narrowed her eyebrows.

"Hey! What're you doing!" Sienna growled again and shook her head, "What do you mean no? I didn't find this map to collect it you know!" Sienna glared at her rider from the corner of her eye.

Sienna turned around, fighting back against Zyrah to Berk, now that they were a safe distance away from the hunters…

The group had rejoined, only to discover Konall panicking because he'd lost Sienna and couldn't find her anywhere.

"Konall! Calm down! If anything, she probably found Zyrah, and if we're lucky they're going back to Berk or Dalur Eldur."

"Guys, look, it's them." Fishlegs said, pointing to the dragon hunter's ship. Ragnhild was talking to their crew, and she looked like a storm. She was beyond angry.

"She killed Einar! And she took the map too! Are you imbeciles that you couldn't catch them?!" She demanded, slapping two of her men across the face. Hiccup, Astrid, Konall and Olsen approached.

"Where's Zyrah?" Olsen demanded, "where is my sister?" Ragnhild huffed.

"How in Odin's name should I know? She escaped, killed my husband and made a break for it on her Night Fury! And escaped with _my map!_ "

"Whoa whoa, what map?" Hiccup asked. Ragnhild looked at him incredulously and laughed.

"You're telling me, the Chief of Berk, leader of dragons, doesn't know of Jord's Isle?!" Hiccup gave her a blank expression.

"Sorry, you got me. What's Jord's Isle?"

"It's the ancestral nesting grounds, and home, of Night Furies." One of Ragnhild's men said.

"Drago had been looking for that damned island for decades, and when he recruited Einar and I, he asked us if we were competent enough to look for a map leading to it. And we found it, at the eastern markets."

"The eastern markets don't exist." Astrid replied.

"Because after we found the map to Jord's Isle, we burned it all down, so nobody would find anything else there, the Eastern Markets were the hub of trading maps and every bit of information you could get on anyone and anything." Hiccup and Astrid looked at each other in suspicion…

"You guys are crazy." Ragnhild snickered.

"They all say that. Now if you'll excuse me, I have my daughter's mess to clean up." The made the group freeze.

"What? Your-... daughter…?" Olsen asked, fear filling his eyes. Ragnhild looked over her shoulder, with just the smallest amount of pity in her eyes.

"Your 'sister', is my only child. And she had murdered her father in cold blood." She left the young man gawking as the ship sailed away.

Alvar, Eindride and Rurik walked up to their older brother, all of them in shock as well. What would they tell their mother and father? They were going to be worried sick…

"Now what?" Tuffnut asked.

"Yeah. What do we do now?" Ruffnut agreed, "Zyrah and Sienna are disappeared…" Hiccup sighed.

"I think the only thing we can do is follow them and see where they're headed and pick up some clues. It's dangerous, but if we're to find Zyrah and Sienna, it's what we can do."

Toothless was anxious to find his friend. As the days had passed, he'd grown to really like the female Night Fury. And he was concerned for her even though he was well aware she could take care of herself. But she and Zyrah were alone and they wouldn't be able to defend themselves for very long…

* * *

 **I love reviews! Please comment and let me know what you think of the story so far!**


	17. Chapter 17

The two of them made their way back to the Northern Markets only to see everyone gone, but Zyrah noticed that a satchel had been left behind with the dragon hunters seal on the front.

"Let's see what's in here." Most of it was useless, like some usual shopping lists. Truthfully, there was nothing of use in the bag except the bag itself. She threw out the contents and defaced the seal on the front and stuffed everything she had into the satchel. She was lucky to find a few coins at the bottom of the bag. Nothing wrong with buying some food for the flight home.

"Well, guess the only thing we can do now is just go back to Berk and hopefully everyone will be waiting there, right girl?" Sienna rumbled in agreement and after Zyrah got what she needed, they took flight once again.

Halfway through their flight, while Zyrah was asleep, Sienna picked up on an odd scent, one she hadn't picked up on in years. There was no way he'd be this far north…

" _Jivra… I swear on Thor's name… You had better not be here_." It was her younger brother. He had a tendency of getting into places he shouldn't and Sienna was always keeping an eye on him growing up. He was such a pain, as most younger brothers were. She didn't want to alarm her rider, so she simply followed the scent.

As she flew, her connection to her brother got stronger and stronger until she approached a small rocky outcropping, off the shore of a slightly bigger island. She landed, scaring Zyrah awake.

She fell off less than gracefully and grabbed her sword.

"W-wha? Where are we?" She asked, but Sienna only bounded forward, trying to pinpoint the location of her brother, he was on this island, but where? There wasn't much for him to hide behind…

" _Myrai?"_ Came a familiar voice, which came off as a growl to Zyrah, she held up her sword in defense just in case.

" _Jivra!"_ Sienna responded to her birth name. Out of the shadows, a black figure approached. Zyrah's jaw dropped when she saw him.

His sea green eyes, flecked with a paler green, seemed to glow upon seeing his sister. He promptly tackled her, and the two rolled about in the sand. Zyrah kept jumping out of the way of them.

"What in Thor's name?" She mumbled. Finally, the two broke apart, happily nuzzling each other, making playful expressions at each other.

" _Jivra! Where in Odin's name have you been?!"_ Sienna demanded, playfulness turning to seriousness, smacking her brother on the head with her tail.

" _Ow!"_ He responded, " _I left the nest! I've just been exploring the world!"_

" _On your own?! Are you nuts! You know how dangerous it is for you to be this far away from home by yourself! Where are Payehl and Brivst?"_ Jivra shrugged.

" _They were still with mother and father when I last saw them."_ Zyrah stepped in between them.

"Hey! Enough of the growling and roaring! I have no idea what you're saying but I assume you're brother and sister?" The two Night Furies nodded. And once she got a good look at them side by side, she saw the resemblance.

She was on an island with her dragon and her dragon's brother with not much supplies left. Delightful, now what?

She decided to just let the two of them talk out whatever issues they were discussing and just wait. She wished she could understand what they were saying… Zyrah sat down on a rock nearby and decided to look over her collected maps.

She finally had a moment to actually think about what had happened the past few days. Between getting kidnapped and being constantly moved in boxes and then finding out the couple who'd kidnapped her were her birth parents and learning what they were planning… It was a lot to take in.

She pouted and thought intensely, her situation was tricky, and she needed to figure out how she was gonna work this out by herself. Sure, Sienna could be of assistance, but not in speaking terms.

"Hmmm…" She grabbed a stick and began writing in the sand since she didn't have a pencil on her, "I could… find my way to Jord's Isle first, see if it really is legit, unlike Isle of Night, take a few notes there… Uhhh… hopefully, encounter some more Night Furies… maybe send Terror Mail to Berk and Dalur Eldur… wait no, maybe I should send Terror Mail first, yeah, that sounds like a better idea. Okay…" She chewed on her lip, writing off to the side with a side note, "Send Terror Mail first, then go to Jord's Isle, do my thing, and wait for the group to show up? Depends how long the flight would be from Berk to Jord's Isle…"

While she was formulating her plan, Sienna and Jivra were still catching up. They had shared updates on their lives, and Jivra agreed his sister had lived a crazier life than him.

" _So… she's your rider?"_ Jivra asked, looking over at Zyrah, who had finally decided what her plan was.

" _Yes she is, and I would die for her. She means the world to me."_ Jivra grinned.

" _I would've expected you to say that about a male. Not a human girl."_ Sienna shrugged.

" _I don't know any males like that to say something like that."_ She replied.

" _Is there a male?"_ He asked, nudging her. She shoved him away and rolled her eyes.

" _He's a friend, I haven't gotten to know him that well."_

" _What's his name?"_

" _You wouldn't know him. He was born to an isolated family then he was brainwashed by Mother Death, now he lives on Berk as the Alpha."_

" _No way,_ _ **the**_ _Alpha?!"_ Sienna nodded.

" _Yes, he is the Alpha. Don't get your tail in a twist, it's not that big of a deal."_ She stuck her tongue out at him, " _I don't know if I even like him beyond a friend. I've never liked another male beyond a friend."_ She shook her head, " _Wait why does this even matter to you?"_ He snickered.

" _I'm your brother, I supposed to be annoying about this."_

" _I mean yes, but why are you supportive of it?"_ He shrugged.

" _Am I not allowed to be happy for my sister that she at least met someone?"_ She rolled her eyes.

" _Whatever, I need to check on Zyrah."_ Sienna walked over to where her rider was burning a piece of wood to create charcoal to write with. She scribbled down a message on a sheet of parchment.

"I need to find a Terrible Terror…" She mumbled. Jivra perked up and bounded into the woods and after making a lot of ruckus, he brought out a quite spooked Terror to her. Zyrah was surprised by his actions but thanked him.

"Sienna? Could you tell him to deliver this map to Berk? Give him directions. Everything the group needs to know is on the map and in the message." Sienna nodded and relayed the information back to the small dragon who nodded and flew away.

Sienna looked at Zyrah, waiting for her to share what she was planning.

"Oh yeah! Okay so, the first part of my plan was to let everyone know what happened, where we are and where we're going so they can find us."

It seemed pretty solid.

After a day of preparing themselves, the three of them took to the sky to Jord's Isle. Jivra had convinced his sister to come back to the island, as their family would be there, along with their childhood friends. And Zyrah had explained to him the threat of her mother, who she said she didn't associate herself with and that she wanted to protect the island from further harm.

After Sienna confirmed what Zyrah said, Jivra fully trusted the human teenager. She was honest with her thoughts, and he liked that about her.

* * *

 **Another Night Fury!**


	18. Chapter 18

_Jord's Isle, 20 years ago…_

* * *

" _Fraener? Ayry? Where are you two going?" Vorri (Sienna's mother), asked her two friends. Vorri knew Ayry was expecting eggs soon. Ayry turned to her._

" _Oh, I thought we told you and Dainom. Fraener and I decided we would rather have our eggs privately…" It was custom that every female Night Fury on Jord's Isle had at least one other female with her to help her, especially if she was a first time mother._

" _But… these is your first clutch! Don't you want someone you trust to be with you to help?" Ayry shook her head._

" _Times are different, Vorri. All I need is my mate to be there with me. I'll be perfectly fine!' Vorri wasn't assured but Ayry had an independent spirit._

 _Vorri knew better than to argue. She was sad to see them go, but if Ayry wanted this for her clutch then that's what she was going to do. The moment Ayry and Fraener took flight, they were never seen again. And no one knew if they were killed or something just as bad._

 _About two years later, Vorri and Dainom were expecting their own clutch, having two girls and two boys. Their eldest was incredibly smart, they named her Myrai, in their native tongue it meant "thinks before she fights". Myrai was very much of a thinker, an observer. Her parents were sure she would do well on her own one day._

 _And then, at 13 years old, Myrai chose to leave her nest as soon as possible to explore the world beyond Jord's Isle, which led her to meet Zyrah for the first time, and since that day, they were inseparable…_

Sienna looked back on her past with mostly happiness, she had a good childhood. Her parents were warm and loving, they taught her and her siblings well; how to survive and how to fight well, and she was well respected among her peers, she had a lot to live for in life. But she didn't regret staying with Zyrah.

And somehow, she realized that she was two years younger than Toothless. She figured out he had just turned 21 recently, and she was 19… She shook her head, that didn't matter at all, and she knew that…

"Sis? You okay?" Jivra's voice broke her thought process. He was flying side-by-side to her, looking at her with some curiosity. Sienna shrugged.

"Just… thinking about mom and dad… and how we grew up. That's all." Jivra nodded. And they continued to fly in silence. There wasn't much to be said.

As they flew, Sienna's thoughts trailed back to Toothless again, and she had no idea why. Like she told her brother, she had never felt anything for male Night Furies beyond friendship, which is what Sienna felt. At least, that's what she thought she felt.

The times the two spoke together, he had such a warm, cheerful voice. He had the kind of attitude that made her feel like she could talk to him about anything, and he would be perfectly content to hear it. She had never really thought about her standards for males since she wasn't around any for most of her teenage years.

She started getting this… fuzzy like feeling in her gut as she thought about him. And the feeling was foreign to her. Maybe when she saw Stormfly again she could ask her about it, since the two of them were becoming friends. If there was one thing Sienna didn't like, it was complicated feelings. It frustrated her to no end.

As the three of them took breaks, Sienna struggling to think straight. What was she going to do?

* * *

 **Kinda wanted to throw in a little backstory for Sienna. Also I hope y'all are enjoying this story because I seriously didn't think I was gonna last long with this one**


	19. Chapter 19

Back on Berk, Toothless also struggled to think straight. He was concerned about Zyrah and Sienna. The two of them had been missing for a week and Zyrah's brothers were becoming anxious and incredibly unhelpful, except for Rurik. He was the only one of the four trying to remain calm.

Konall just wanted to look for her alone, he felt it would be best and be easier to do. But he had to be reminded about the dragon hunters and flying alone could be dangerous.

Hiccup was frustrated as well, not just because of not being able to find the girls, but the fact that Ragnhild was very clever in her tactics. She thought ahead of them, at least three steps ahead. She reminded him of Viggo and that scared him.

He vented to Astrid that night.

"I just don't understand! Even before we knew she existed she was always thinking ahead of her enemies. She's brilliant and terrifying, and she passed her cleverness onto Zyrah. Who I hope to Thor she's able to get out her situation…" Downstairs, Toothless and Stormfly were chatting amongst themselves too. Toothless told Stormfly what he was feeling and she told him flat out that he was developing a crush on the female Night Fury.

" _I haven't even known her that long!"_

" _So? Sometimes it takes the right one to light that spark."_ Toothless groaned to himself. Sure, he liked Sienna… A lot, but coming to terms with it was annoying. His instincts were beginning to tell him to chase after her, begin the mating process, but they were instincts Toothless just wasn't ready for.

He wished he could talk to her…

* * *

Sienna's heart began to pound as she saw the jagged mountain top of Jord's Isle emerge from the fog. She hadn't seen her birthplace for 6 years… She was only 13 when she left. Six years since she last saw her other brother and sister, her parents, her closest friends. The anxiety took over her as reality hit.

She was home.

She and Jivra landed, but she didn't allow Zyrah to get off her back for her own personal safety. Wild Night Furies were very protective of their nesting grounds and would kill on sight given the chance.

" _Go ahead to scope out and see if there's imminent danger."_ Jivra nodded and went ahead, vanishing into the thick foliage.

Zyrah looked around, in awe of what she saw. Jord's Isle clearly used to be a volcano once, as all the rock was pitch black. The cliffs towered hundreds of feet over her, each dotted with numerous cave entrances, which is probably where the Night Furies lived. There was plenty of vegetation on the ground. The sand was a dark gray, and very fine to the touch, it was soft. As she looked over her shoulder, she saw paw prints in the soft sand of varying sizes, from massive to very tiny, hatchlings.

Jivra came back and gestured for Sienna to follow him, so she did.

It was not quiet once they made their way past the barrier of thick trees. Zyrah heard calls and cries of the Night Furies. High pitched ones of hatchlings and females, with deeper ones of males. It was very surreal.

They made their way down a worn path, and soon arrived in what could've been called a courtyard of sorts. It was empty except for them. Suddenly Jivra let out a distinct call that Zyrah had never heard before. It was a signal of some sort.

Suddenly, several shadows came out of nowhere, surrounding them.

Two females and two males. Jivra and Sienna were both clearly happy to see them, were these their parents and siblings?

The elder female's face lit up upon seeing Jivra and Sienna, nuzzling the two of them in a very motherly fashion.

They all made very garbled sounds of obvious happiness. But the reunion stopped when the elder male finally noticed Zyrah. The teenager couldn't tell if she was being perceived as a threat or not. She looked down at Sienna to do something.

" _It's okay father, she brings us no harm. I promise you."_ Dainom looked at the girl suspiciously, his yellow green eyes narrowed as he watched the human's movements. He could see that she was a little anxious being surrounded by so many Night Furies as they continued to emerge from the fog. She was quite tense and in a defensive post on his daughter's back.

She was more afraid of them. Sienna made a movement to let Zyrah know to get off her back so her father could check her out. Zyrah nodded but left her sword on the saddle, out of reach. Sienna trusted her father not to harm her rider. And the elder male nosed Zyrah around, picking up on the smell of blood, and it wasn't her own.

" _She killed a relative?"_ Dainom asked. Sienna nodded.

" _She killed her father."_ Dainom looked at the pair, and after a moment of thought, he gestured for them to follow him and his family, and he roared at all the other Night Furies to go back to their routines.

Zyrah kept her hand on Sienna's saddle. She thought she was ready to go face-to-face with a clan of Night Furies, but she was far from ready. The anxiety twisted at her gut, causing her legs to drag. She was tempted to get back on the saddle but she had the feeling the older Night Fury wouldn't be too pleased, and he didn't want to anger him.

They made their way into a large cave, riddled with bones and fur of animals. It had a weird stench to it that Zyrah's body couldn't decide whether to vomit or sit outside.

The family sat down, and Sienna immediately began to tell her family about the past six years and what had happened. Zyrah just watched the conversation as she couldn't understand dragonese. She was beginning to get a migraine, so she cuddled underneath Sienna's wing and tried to get some sleep. To which, Sienna's mother, Vorri, couldn't help but smile at.

" _Do you see her as your own hatchling? I've noticed the way she acts around you it seems like it."_ Sienna looked at her mother in surprise.

" _What? No, not as my hatchling. She's my rider, we have a different kind of bond that mother and hatchling."_

" _Are humans not as weak?"_

" _They're much stronger than hatchlings, but just as intelligent."_

" _Somehow I doubt that."_ Dainom interrupted. Sienna glared at her father.

" _I know you don't approve of this, but there's nothing that you can do about it. Once a dragon and rider develop a bond, it's unbreakable."_

" _Have you met a male your age yet?"_ Sienna's sister, Payehl, asked. Sienna snorted.

" _Yes, but he's a friend. He also told me about his family."_ Vorri raised an eyebrow, or what would be an eyebrow.

" _Is his family from here?"_

" _Yes… but, they left. Before they had their eggs."_ Vorri gasped, Ayry did have her clutch safely!

" _It's been 21 years…"_ Vorri whispered, " _What's his name?"_

" _Ryrses."_ Vorri smiled, that name meant "son of night", which was ironic given their species name.

* * *

Meanwhile, the gang had received Zyrah's Terror Mail and were eager to follow the map. It was a long flight but they wanted to make it worth their while. Hopefully, they could beat Ragnhild there and do something before she caused some serious damage. They had to protect Night Furies, especially if this was the last major colony of them within the archipelago.

Unfortunately, luck was not on their side.


	20. Chapter 20

A few days later, Zyrah woke up to the first light of dawn shining into the cave. Despite the initial reaction, Dainom and Vorri grew to like this little human. She almost matched them in terms of intelligence and they determined she could be trusted.

She needed to have a bath, so she made her way down to a small lake with a small stream connecting to the sea.

She needed to wash the blood stains off first before anything else. As she stripped down, she felt relief wash over her, stripping off her dirty clothes, and her grainy hair. She unbraided her hair and fluffed it out, relaxing in the cool water.

While it wasn't her ideal place, she wouldn't mind staying here for a little longer.

Out of nowhere, her thoughts escaped from relaxing to Konall. She had seen him naked once, and he was one hell of a sight to see.

She wished he could be with her right now. She felt lonely despite being with Sienna for all this time.

Her feelings grew to a certain intensity that she couldn't ignore it. She had to do something…

After she was done, she tilted her head back and sighed. It was an amazing experience… but now, she had to go back to Sienna and the others.

She picked up her now dry clothes and put her hair back into its usual braided style and made her way back up the trail. She couldn't even speak dragonese but she felt that she had developed a connection to Sienna's family.

As she walked up the trail, she heard… people. People shouting. And the voices sounded familiar. She turned around to see-

Konall in the lead, her brothers and the Berk gang! Odin's beard! They got her message! She ran onto the beach and waved her arms around to get their attention. They saw her waving and landed where she directed them to.

Konall was so happy to see her that the second he dismounted Lightbolt's saddle, he sprinted across the soft sand and picked up Zyrah by her waist, spinning her around. The pair laughed with glee, and once he brought her back down, he proceeded to give her a long kiss on the lips. He didn't care what her brothers thought, he was just too happy to see her!

Back inside the cave, Sienna overheard the commotion outside and ran out to hear what was going on, and was very pleasantly surprised to see all of her friends.

" _Guys?! Oh my Thor!"_ Sienna bounded over to Lightbolt first, as he was her closest friend before making her way over to the others. Jivra followed her, eager to meet other dragons too.

Then, Jivra saw Toothless. And Toothless's eyes went incredibly wide. Soon, Sienna's parents and siblings followed.

"Oh… my… Thor…" Hiccup gasped. Zyrah approached him and gestured to the island with a wide swing of her arm.

"Hiccup! Everyone, it's my pleasure to introduce you to Jord's Isle. _THE_ ancestral home of all Night Furies!"


	21. Chapter 21

The group was stunned. Just stunned, to see all of these Night Furies.

For only a few weeks they thought Toothless and Sienna were the last Night Furies. But they were so relieved to see they were wrong.

While the riders were being given a tour of Jord's Isle after receiving permission from the clan leader, Toothless went out of his way to talk to Sienna. She was sitting on a rocky edge overlooking the ocean.

"This was your home… huh?" He asked, sitting next to her. She looked at him from the corner of her eye and nodded.

"Yes. I was raised in the old ways… If you know what that means." Toothless shrugged.

"My mother told me about them, but she was a forward thinker, wanted to try new ways of raising my sisters and I." Sienna nodded and closed her eyes, enjoying the sea breeze.

"It's been six years since I was here… I was 13 when I left." Toothless looked over at her.

"Wait, you're 19?" She raised her brow at him.

"Yes? Why?" He shook his head.

"I was under the impression you were at least my age or older, given how smart you are." She snorted in amusement.

"Flattered, but no. I'm two years younger than you."

"Hmhm…" He replied. The awkward silence was killing them both but neither knew what to do about it. Sienna kept watching him from the corner of her eye, nearly out of her peripheral vision. She really couldn't stop admiring his body. He had a lot of body strength, and she wondered if she really could outfly him…

"What're you thinking about?" He asked her, noticing she was in a daze. She laughed to herself.

"Oh… just, wondering if I could outfly you." He sputtered.

"Wh-what? Really?"

"Uh, yeah? And I know what you're thinking I'm implying. It's not my intention."

"I have no idea what you're talking about. I'm just surprised you think you could beat the fastest Night Fury in the archipelago!" She playfully hit him with her tail.

"Maybe you're the fastest _male_ , but have you ever raced a female?"

"Only as a kid. Not as an adult."

"Well, then, get Hiccup to give you your automatic tail and lets test my theory." He cackled.

"You're on Spitfire!" He yelled, making his way down to get Hiccup.

A while later, as the sky was beginning to turn dark, Toothless came back with his saddle gear off and his automatic tail on. Sienna couldn't help herself and sniffed it curiously, making Toothless chuckle.

"You're always curious about my tail." She shrugged.

"It's out of the ordinary, that's all. Ready to go?" He didn't wait for the countdown, he promptly took off.

"Hey!" She shouted, chasing after him, stopping to hover above him. He looked up and gave her a cheeky grin.

"Would you mind if I called you Myrai instead of Sienna?" He asked as politely as possible.

"That depends. Why would you wanna call me by my birthname?"

"I think Myrai is a beautiful name and it rolls off the tongue easier than Sienna." He replied. Sienna watched him for a moment, trying to figure out if there was another reason behind the question, but, it looked like there wasn't.

"Well, alright. I suppose you could. But I have to call you Ryrses." He flew up to her, so close their noses were nearly touching.

"Fair enough." There, the two hovered together, quietly watching each other a long while.

Sienna giggled and did a blackflip, diving down towards the sea at an incredible speed, and just before she made contact with the water, she made a recovery and went back to a horizontal position, a loud boom following, breaking the sound barrier. Toothless was impressed and copied her actions, though it took him a few seconds longer to break the sound barrier.

Well into the night, the pair flew together. Twisting and turning and teasing each other, trying to get the other to chase them.

As they flew, Toothless enjoyed observing Sienna's body movements, she was slender and made sharp turns easily. Everything he could do, she could faster. And strangely, it was a turn on for him.


	22. Chapter 22

Zyrah was well aware that getting too comfortable on Jord's Isle was bad, despite loving it here and wanting to study the Night Fury population. Even though she no longer had the map, Ragnhild probably had it memorized and would be on her way. She warned Hiccup of this and said that reinforcements would be a good idea.

"I agree. I'll get a message to Heather and the Wingmaidens and hope to Thor they get here in time." Zyrah admired Hiccup for his leadership skills. She was too independent to really develop any of her own. Maybe after all of this was over, she could visit Berk with Sienna and learn from Hiccup.

"Hiccup? Could I ask you something?" She said.

"Of course. Fire away."

"Well… I'm the youngest of my group of friends back on Dalur Eldur and I've kinda deviated away from them. I don't have many leadership skills and I wanna learn more but my brothers can only teach me so much. Would it be possible, after this mess is cleaned up, Sienna and I could come visit Berk on a somewhat regular basis?" Hiccup grinned at the teenager.

"Of course! I think that's a great idea. Astrid and our friends on Berk can teach you all you would like to know. We've expanded our Book of Dragons over the years, maybe, since you know more about Night Furies than I, you could add to our Night Fury page." Zyrah nodded.

"Sounds good to me! I don't know if Dalur Eldur has its own Book of Dragons but I could ask our chief if we could make one if we don't."

"I'm surprised Dalur Eldur never reached out to Berk until recently. Is there any reason why?" Olsen walked in at that moment.

"Because we had a female Night Fury in our midst, we didn't want to attract attention to her for fear she'd be killed, kidnapped or injured. We waited until we heard most other islands in the archipelago had made peace with dragons before we reached out."

"Ah, that makes sense. We Berkians are on the bolder side so we… did some stupid crazy things after we made peace." Olsen and Zyrah laughed.

"So we've heard. We were isolated but we weren't ones to not hear news." Hiccup laughed along with them. It comforted him to know they understood.

While they waited for reinforcements to arrive, the five siblings sat down to talk about Zyrah, who was quite uncomfortable to say the least. She had no idea how her brothers were handling the fact that her birth mother was their enemy.

"Zyrah, we know you're upset about this…" Eindride spoke up. Zyrah glared at him.

"Upset is the understatement of the century!" She exclaimed, "All my life I was raised to understand that dragons are good creatures who deserve our protection, only for me to find out my birth parents would rather hunt and kill than befriend and train! I don't want to be them!"

"Then don't be. Ignore whatever Ragnhild said to you. You know she's wrong."

"But I'm also her only child! I feel like I have this obligation to at least listen to what she has to say, even if it is against my beliefs." Olsen looked at his youngest sibling with a sad, but proud smile. He had taught her well. His parents had always been busy helping around the village during Zyrah's early years, so most of what she knew, she learned from her brother.

"Just remember, you may not be our blood, but you're still our family." Alvar said.

"Took the words right out of my mouth." Olsen grinned. The four boys gave their sister a lung-crushing hug. They she was gonna be alright.


	23. Chapter 23

A few days passed, and Windshear was spotted in the horizon. She and Heather brought a huge sense of relief to the dragon riders. Hiccup introduced Heather to Zyrah for the first time.

"It's nice to meet you." Zyrah said with a slightly shy smile. Heather smiled back.

"It's nice to meet you as well! Hiccup talked about you in his letter to me. You've got some strength in you, and I'm honored to help you all." Astrid smiled.

"Thanks Heather." Shortly after, the Wingmaidens arrived. With the reinforcements, there was no way the dragon riders could lose. At least, that was the hope. They didn't know how many ships Ragnhild would be leading, it could be only a few ships or it could be a whole damn fleet.

Zyrah was honestly scared of facing her birth mother. There wasn't a lot that scared Zyrah in this world but her birth mother had become one of the few who could.

While the riders were preparing, the dragons had all gathered together to discuss their plans.

" _The elderly and the hatchlings need to go hide, their protection comes first. Then we'll deal with the rest of them."_ Sienna said, puffing her chest out in a very leader-like way. Her father was second in command to the colony's leader, and because the colony leader didn't have hatchlings of his own, Sienna was put in charge, which gave her a self-confidence boost.

Hiccup had decided to keep Toothless's automatic tail on, it would make battle a little easier for the dragon.

Toothless saw this as an advantage, he would be more free to fly by Sienna's side, an opportunity he didn't want to miss out. As their friends dispersed back to their riders, Toothless approached Sienna.

" _You've got some good leadership qualities."_ She turned to face him.

" _My father is second in command, our colony leader doesn't have hatchlings of his own, so my siblings and I are kind of like the next in line. I don't want to take over however, I'd rather live on Dalur Eldur with Zyrah."_ Toothless nodded.

" _I understand."_ He paused, trying to decide whether or not to tell her his true feelings, their flight together the other night had pushed his feelings for her even more. But because he'd never liked a female the way he felt for Sienna, he wasn't sure what to do with himself.

" _Myrai?"_ He asked softly, she looked at him.

" _Yes?"_ He stepped closer to her.

" _I-I just wanted to tell you…"_ His mind was beginning to scream. Her pretty face looked at him with curiosity, waiting for him to speak, " _I uh…"_ He decided to let his actions speak for himself instead of words, so he pressed his nose to hers, rubbing affectionately. For dragons, this was their version of a kiss.

Sienna was frozen in place. She'd never been kissed romantically, and it was a very surprising move on Ryrses's part.

When he pulled away, their eyes met, truly met, for the first time. Locked in a blissful daze, it was the most wonderful thing.

" _Have you… been waiting for that since our midnight flight?"_ She asked. He nodded sheepishly.

" _I've found myself quite attracted to you."_ He admitted. Sienna laughed, it was a delightful laugh, one that Toothless knew he could hear every day. Gods she was beautiful.

The two dragons shared their affection in secret, not wanting to distract anyone from the coming fight.

They found a cave to nestle in at night, disappearing from their riders once they were asleep and cuddle up together. One thing Sienna found she liked, was teasing him. In any way, shape or form she knew. She would paw at his stomach whenever he had her pinned to the stone after a play fight. She knew what pawing at his stomach did to him, and it was amusing to watch.

She figured out how to elicit an aroused growl from him in record time. She was a champion of teasing, Toothless realized. She was a challenge for him, but he was super easy for her. It was almost like she'd practiced this.

" _Ugh, you're really good at foreplay. How did you know how to do that?"_ He asked her once. She playfully flicked her tail.

" _Call it instinct, if you will."_ She giggled, waving her tail in his face.

* * *

The two were abruptly woken one early morning when they heard what sounded like an explosion. They ran out of the cave to greet their riders and other dragon friends, only to see a massive fleet of ships making its way towards shore. The riders got into their defensive positions, Hiccup, Astrid and Heather shouting out orders for everyone to get ready.

The Wingmaidens were hidden in the cliffs, watching and waiting for their signal from Heather. And the rest of the Night Furies waited for Sienna to give them their signal.

Ragnhild's boat landed awkwardly against the sand, and a gangplank was put down, allowing Ragnhild to approach the riders. Zyrah walked up to her first. Her anxiety was grabbing at her stomach violently, and Zyrah felt that she could throw up at any time. How ready was she to face her mother.

The two stopped, six feet away from each other. Zyrah had her hand on the hilt of the sword she'd stolen from Einar, turning the handle around in her hand.

"Zyrah, my dear." Zyrah rolled her eyes and then narrowed them at the dragon hunter.

"Ragnhild." Ragnhild crossed her arms and gave an almost impressed look as she scanned the island, not seeing any Night Furies appear out of the rocks and foliage.

"You found Jord's Isle before I did. Very impressive of you. You have skills." Zyrah growled at her.

"What you came here for, you're not getting it. I would rather die than see Jord's Isle fall into the hands of dragon hunters."

"We shall see about that." Ragnhild spotted Zyrah's brothers and smiled evilly at them. They all raised their swords at her in response. Ragnhild just laughed.

"You're all so young and inexperienced." She turned to Zyrah, "You know very well that those boys aren't your family, and they kept the truth hidden from you. Why would you want to still be with them?" Zyrah had expected this question.

"Every family has hidden something from one another. And yeah, I'm not happy they kept my past hidden from me. But you know what? The parents that raised me taught me good morals. They taught me dragons aren't the enemy and deserve to be treated as well as the next Viking. They gave me warm food, a bed, clothing. Everything that I know you wouldn't have provided me had you kept me." Olsen, Alvar, Eindride and Rurik looked at their little sister with pride. They had been concerned that Zyrah would leave them out of anger for hiding the truth from her.

But Zyrah knew better. She held up her sword closer to her face, and looked at her distorted reflection, and saw Ragnhild's reflection in it as well. They looked remarkably similar, with Ragnhild's eyes being a cold, steel gray.

"I'm not you, and I'm not Einar either. I'm neither of you. I may be your blood and bone but I'm not your _daughter_." She hissed, swinging the sword around and all-out attacked Ragnhild, who moved nimbly to the side and made a gesture with her hand.

By the hundreds, men and women came flooding out of the ships, straight for Zyrah.

"ZYRAH!" Konall shouted, he dashed forward and pulled her out of the way as a massive sword almost took off her arm, "We need to get into the sky."

Sienna and Heather gave the signals, sending Night Furies and Wingmaidens divebombing the dragon hunters at lightning speed.

"Alright dragon riders! To your saddles!" Hiccup shouted as he climbed onto Toothless's saddle. With a roar, they took off, followed by the rest of the Berkians and Heather. Eret offered to take on Ragnhild's ship along with Hiccup and Astrid.

The brothers, Zyrah and Konall took to their own dragons and aimed for the sky. Sienna looked around for her family, letting out a special roar for them to find her. Roars carried, even after they were sounded, she had confidence they'd find her.

Together, Sienna and Zyrah flew in perfect harmony, divebombing ships, carrying off the hunters, blasting out the cages, freeing whatever dragon were trapped inside.

The whole battle itself was already a mess. Ragnhild was impressed with the battle and what was happening thus far, but she still wanted to finish her mission. She was sneaky in avoiding serious injury as she made her way within the island.

The foliage presented a challenge. The trees and bushes clearly grew in a way to keep out intruders. But if her daughter could get inside, then so could she.

She wished Zyrah would follow her. She was her only child. She had been with Einar for as long as she could remember, and she couldn't imagine her life without him. Zyrah was the only part of her family left. All Ragnhild wanted was for her legacy to live on, regardless if it was good or bad. It wasn't too much to ask for, was it?

* * *

 **Hope y'all liked that ToothlessxSienna fluff!**


	24. Chapter 24

Toothless found himself distracted from the fight trying to look for Sienna. He hoped she and Zyrah were doing well. He hadn't seen her in a few hours, and with them secretly having become mates,Toothless was worried for his mate's safety.

" _Myrai!"_ He roared out her birth name, hoping she could hear him. His eyes scanned the skies, unable to find her slender figure amongst the other Night Furies and swarm of other dragons. He unknowingly secreted a specific scent, a scent unique to each mated Night Fury pair. Only Sienna could pick it up.

Hiccup guided him to continue blasting out the ships, sending the hunters flying out into the water. It brought some satisfaction to the dragon, but true satisfaction would come to him once he was sure that dragon hunters wouldn't threaten Sienna's home ever again.

The remainder of the battle was a violent blur. Blast after blast after blast. It never seemed to end. It seemed like there was an endless flow of hunters coming out of the ships. Ragnhild came ready. She was relentless. She scared Toothless, and there wasn't much that did scare him.

Hours passed, and the battle finally seemed to begin to die down. Blood stained the water and the ashy gray sand. Bodies were everywhere, too many to count, too many to grieve for.

As the last of the hunters were killed, the group began to rejoin. Everyone was utterly exhausted, and for sure, scarred for life. Zyrah had noticed that Ragnhild was missing so she went back into the woods to look for her, with Rurik and Konall following her. Everyone stood in place to collect their thoughts.

Toothless looked at his friends, all of them with blood on their bodies, staining their scales. Of all the battles Toothless had gone through, this one was the worst so far.

Meatlug was more than happy to flop onto her stomach and close her eyes.

"I agree girl." Fishlegs sighed, patting the top of her head.

"That was one of the most emotionally draining fights I've done." Astrid confessed, "No way will I do that again."

Hiccup dismounted Toothless. With the last of the hunters having fled the battle or killed, it was safe to just stop and breathe and focus. Toothless needed to go find Sienna to make sure she was safe. He picked up her scent pretty easily despite the nasty metallic smell of blood and followed it into the woods. He sniffed the air for her, her trail was a bit messy at first but soon he nailed it.

" _Myrai!"_ He called her name. Suddenly he heard a scream, no, two screams, and the sound of Lightbolt roaring. What in the name of Thor?! He took off and searched for a black figure in the rocks, and it didn't take long to find the three dragons.

Ragnhild was a _fighter._ She never liked to stop and breathe. She had been fighting the boys to get to Zyrah. She was a fighter without much strategy. Toothless stood on a cliff overlooking the battle, trying to see what he had to do to break up the fight. When the moment came, he sent a plasma blast at the group, sending Ragnhild flying backwards.

Toothless landed in front of the boys and roared as loudly as possible.

" _Stay. Away. From. Them."_ He hissed even though he knew Ragnhild couldn't understand him. Sienna finally emerged from hiding Zyrah and her face brightened ever so slightly when she saw him

" _How did you find me?"_

" _Your scent. After we became mates, we developed a specific scent that only we can pick up on. It's so we can find each other."_ Sienna smiled a little.

" _I love that. But I have some unfinished business with this devil."_ She bounded forward, pinning Ragnhild to the ground, growling at her. Ragnhild looked up at her with just a tiny bit of fear in her eyes.

Konall rushed over to bring Zyrah up, she was limping.

"She severely sprained her ankle." He told Rurik. He quietly suggested that Zyrah rejoin the group, but Zyrah refused.

"No. I need to do this. Give me my sword." Konall shared a look with Rurik but handed her sword to her, if a bit reluctantly. Zyrah limped her way to Ragnhild, allowed Sienna to still keep her down but move to give Zyrah room.

Zyrah's blue eyes were dark with fury. Her second time facing her mother today and Zyrah decided it was time to end Ragnhild's reign of terror. Ragnhild looked at Zyrah and sighed.

"You had so much potential in you. If you weren't raised to love dragons, you would've made an excellent dragon hunter." Zyrah growled at her.

"I don't care." She jabbed her sword at Ragnhild's neck, drawing a little blood, "Just know this, you may be my mother by blood, but you will never be my mother through love. You chose to abandon me, and you chose to give up motherhood to terrorize beautiful, intelligent creatures. It's not a lifestyle I like and never will. I wouldn't live your life for all the gold and jewels in the archipelago." There was a pause as mother and daughter made eye contact for the last time.

"Goodbye Ragnhild." Zyrah said, raising her sword and bringing it down into Ragnhild's chest, the sound of shattering bones filling the air and blood spurting from her.

There was a long, painful silence as the boys looked at Sienna and Zyrah in shock. Konall especially, having not expected her to kill Ragnhild in the violent manner she did.

After this, Zyrah dropped her sword and fell to her knees, bowing her head.

"I killed my parents…" She whispered, tears beginning to fall down her cheeks. Konall came up behind her to comfort her.

They came back with Ragnhild's limp body.

"Do you want a funeral for her?" Hiccup asked. Zyrah gave him a loose shrug and nod. So, a small ship was prepared, a burnt blanket set over her, and as the prayer was recited, Zyrah set fire to her arrow and let it loose, followed by the rest of the riders and wingmaidens. As the ship floated away and burned, Zyrah held a thousand-yard stare watching the ship.

She still couldn't believe what she'd done. And all to save the last colony of Night Furies. One part of her asked whether all of everything had been worth the pain of losing her birth parents. But they weren't part of her identity, and she wasn't about to have an identity crisis over people she hated and never got to know. It wasn't worth her energy.

Hours passed, and Zyrah functioned like she'd been sleep-deprived for a week. She kept telling herself she shouldn't dwell on actions that saved dragons, but, despite their affiliation, they were still her parents. She was their blood.

Sienna came up behind her one evening as she watched the sunset on Jord's Isle. Zyrah's legs dangled off the edge, slightly swinging around.

Sienna nuzzled her rider affectionately, and Zyrah leaned against her.

"I'm sorry I've been in the dumps girl. I just can't stop thinking about them... I shouldn't be dwelling on the thought of them, but I can't help it. I don't know what to do." Sienna warbled in concern and urged her to get on the saddle. Sienna thought a flight would help her rider out.

Sienna climbed high into the sky until the air almost became too thin for Zyrah to breathe. Zyrah's heart pounded as she looked down below, the wreckage of the last ships beginning to sink. All the bodies had sunk to the ocean floor by now. The group would be going to Dalur Eldur shortly, and Zyrah was all to relieved of this. She wanted to go home more than anything.

She got her wish two days later.

She found the group packing up their supplies and loading it back onto the dragons.

"We're going to Dalur Eldur." Olsen told her, and she gave him a huge hug in return.

"Thank Thor…"


	25. Chapter 25

The sun shone brightly on Dalur Eldur as it rose over the horizon. Halvar and Eðla were incredibly anxious waiting for their kids to come home at last. It'd been well over a month and they were concerned. They contemplated on getting on their dragons and going to Berk themselves to find out what shenanigans the boys and Zyrah had gotten themselves into.

As Eðla made her way to go to their barn to collect eggs from the chickens, she was rightly surprised to see a large flock of dragons coming in. She squinted and recognized the dragons of her sons and daughter, and her heart nearly fell into her stomach, she was ecstatic beyond measure!

"Olsen! Alvar! Eindride! Rurik! Zyrah!" She called out as they landed. Halvar heard his wife's shouting and came outside to see what all the commotion was about. As the group dismounted, Zyrah sprinted from Sienna's side right to her mother, taking her into a tight hug, quietly crying. Eðla was confused at first but she hugged her daughter back, shhing her softly, as any good mother would, stroking her hair.

"We were incredibly concerned about you boys! Where in Odin's name have you been?!" Halvar exclaimed.

"Saving the last Night Fury colony." Eindride said. Halvar looked at the group in confusion.

"What?"

"It's a story to tell in the Great Hall." Halvar notified the chief that the boys and Zyrah were back, along with the chief of Berk, his fiancee and their group of friends. They were obviously welcomed with open arms and led to the Great Hall to give them food and drink.

Zyrah promptly fell over onto a seat next to Konall, leaning against him, closing her eyes and getting some much needed sleep.

Meanwhile the dragons were relaxing in the large barn for dragons. All of them were either flopped over on their stomach or curled up into balls. Lightbolt had settled himself down on a beam that was positioned over the main floor, so his wings and tail hung over and he watched Sienna curl up into the hay.

Toothless padded over to her, laying down by her side and cozying up next to her, but her eyes were already closed. She was out like a light.

As some slept, the ones awake chatted.

" _Well… we won't have to worry about dragon hunters anymore. So there's that."_ Lightbolt said. Stormfly nodded.

" _Agreed. Let's hope after that we won't have to worry about any major threats anymore. I just want someone to be a nuisance and that's it."_

" _For once, I agree."_ Barf agreed. He and Belch never really agreed with the other dragons too often.

" _Toothy? How's Sienna?"_ Hookfang asked. Toothless looked at his mate, who had her tail over her eyes.

" _Tired, like all of us, but I think she's okay. We all need some rest though."_ With some growls ofagreement, they all curled up and fell asleep.

* * *

 **Some much needed rest**


	26. Chapter 26

It took a good three days or so for everyone to start getting back to normal. As the Berkians said their goodbyes, Toothless came up to Sienna, the two of them nuzzling each other affectionately.

" _I'm going to miss you…"_ Sienna whispered. Toothless gave her a kiss on the forehead.

" _I know, but we'll see each other soon."_ She looked up at him.

" _And… there's something I need to tell you."_ She said. Toothless raised a curious eyebrow.

" _What is it?"_ There was a long pause as Sienna found her words.

" _... I'm- I'm carrying your eggs."_ She finally said, her blue eyes filled with happiness and a bit of fear. Toothless stared at her in shock. Toothless looked over at Lightbolt, who had heard what she said and he stared at them as well.

" _Y-you are?"_ Toothless stuttered. Sienna nodded.

" _Yes… I found out yesterday. It won't be much longer before I lay them."_ Toothless bounded

around in anxious circles, getting the attention of Hiccup and the other riders.

"Toothless?" Hiccup asked, "What's wrong bud?" Toothless didn't quite hear him and sniffed at Sienna's stomach, nosing at it with curiosity and pride. He was going to be a father!

"What's going on?" Zyrah asked, coming over to see what the fuss was about.

"I have no idea." Hiccup replied. Zyrah noticed how Toothless was acting around Sienna, so,

out of suspicion, Zyrah put her hand on Sienna's stomach, moving it around.

"Oh, my Thor… Sienna's carrying eggs…" She whisper-shouted.

"What?!" Hiccup turned to Toothless, his eyes wide open.

"Toothless! When did this happen?!" He exclaimed, as if the dragon could answer him. Hiccup was freaking out but Zyrah was pretty curious about the whole debacle. Now Hiccup had to figure out whether he wanted Toothless to stay on Dalur Eldur to let him stay with his mate or just give him the automatic tail so he could visit her when he wanted to.

Lightbolt was pretty happy for his friend, he offered support for Sienna when Toothless couldn't be there, so that was the compromise made.

Sienna saw her mate go and a swath of emotions overcame her. She was going to be a mother and she was quite terrified about it.

Zyrah, on the other hand, was more than excited about her dragon having hatchlings of her own.

"Well, I have always dreamed of Sienna having babies of her own someday," Zyrah admitted that night at dinner. Konall was staying over and giving some attention to Sienna, encouraging her to eat some cooked chicken.

"I think it's wonderful! Hopefully, this will help push the Night Fury population to recover." Eðla said, giving her daughter a plate of food.

"Indeed. But it will be challenge caring for baby dragons. Just remember they're more of a handful than their parents." Halvar said. Zyrah nodded.

"I know that, but I'm still gonna help her. Konall and Lightbolt too, especially when Toothless isn't here."

Lightbolt looked down at the expectant mother, " _No flying for you until the eggs come."_ Sienna rolled her eyes.

" _Yeah yeah."_ She knew Lightbolt was right. This was gonna be very frustrating. After all, this was going to be her first clutch, not to mention, she was very nervous.

" _Relax, you're gonna be just fine,"_ Killgrave said. The Nadder had his own clutch and remembered how scared his mate was. Daggertooth, Burner, and Redeye agreed. All of them except for Lightbolt had their own mates and their hatchlings, so they understood her discomfort.

" _I appreciate the support boys, but I'm just not feeling it…"_ She mumbled, trodding over to her pile of hay and curling up. She ignored the discomfort of carrying eggs, she had to guess that there were at least three in there.

* * *

A week later, Sienna's stomach has swollen considerably, the eggs were due to arrive any day and Zyrah was paying extra attention to her dragon.

In the middle of night, Sienna's breathing became labored. Zyrah woke up and kept Sienna as comfortable as possible as each egg came. After about an hour and a half or so, three eggs were delivered. Three perfectly smooth, pitch black eggs. Sienna wrapped her tail around them protectively, keeping them close to her.

That morning, Zyrah wrote Terror Mail to Berk to tell Hiccup and the others of the good news.

Zyrah was eager to write down notes about Night Fury eggs in Dalur Eldur's Book of Dragons. She couldn't believe the opportunity given to her. But now she really wanted to be a part of raising Sienna's hatchlings.

"Konall!" Zyrah exclaimed. She burst into his house, scaring the hell out of his mother as she ran up to his room. He had been busy sharpening his sword when she came in.

"Whoa, Zyrah! Calm down. What is it?"

"Sienna laid her eggs! There's three of them! C'mon! Lemme show you!" She didn't give him much of a chance to say no. She grabbed his hand and brought him to her house to show him. Sienna was a little defensive at first but calmed down when she saw it was just Konall. She let him observe her eggs, but only observe, not touch.

"Aren't they beautiful?" Zyrah asked almost dreamily. Konall snickered at her tone and face.

"You are too." She blushed and playfully shoved him.

"Oh stop it you." He took her hand in hers, giving her a kiss on the cheek, earning a funny face from Sienna, who warbled at them in amusement.

"Not you too." Zyrah sighed, smacking her forehead. Konall, Sienna and Lightbolt all laughed, relieving the tension Sienna was feeling.

"Hopefully Hiccup will respond to my letter with a visit."

Konall took Zyrah's in his and decided to take her out on a walk.

"I know you're excited for Sienna, but just take a moment to relax." He said to her as she walked on a fallen tree, arms spread out for balance.

"I know I know. I just can't help it! This is the best thing that's happened lately and it brings me joy!" She looked at him, "What is it?"

"I know how much you love Sienna, but you and I haven't had a lot of time together ourselves. Don't you think we're a bit overdue?" He said, taking her hands in his and kissing them, making her blush.

"I suppose you're right. Your place?" He nodded, leading her home.

"C'mon." He said. She smiled and followed him.

All it took was a kiss to the neck, there was a flurry of clothes being removed, and they found themselves pressed up against each other so tightly there was no way to tell where one ended and the other began. Skin against skin, all pressed into the wool blankets.

"Oh… you're so perfect…" Konall moaned, rolling his body against hers. Zyrah smiled and rubbed her lips down his cheek to his jaw, nipping at his earlobe.

They kept quiet as they came, and Zyrah was more than happy to spend the night. Her body nestled against her boyfriend's. His brown hair tickled her nose whenever he kissed her.

"I mean it when I saw you're perfect, because you are." She placed her hand on his bare chest, feeling the warm skin and his heartbeat.

"It beats for you, you know." He whispered. She blushed deeper.

* * *

When Zyrah woke up the next morning, reality hit her like a pile of bricks. She… just lost her virginity last night. Holy Hela… She hadn't had her cycle… so maybe pregnancy wouldn't happen?

She shoved Konall awake and began to get dressed. Just as she put on her boots Konall's mother came in.

"The Berkians are here." Zyrah raised an eyebrow as only Toothless really needed to come but… hey, she wasn't opposed to them all coming. She and Konall made their way outside once they were dressed to say hello.

Toothless didn't bother to greet anyone. He bounded for Zyrah's house and burst through the front door, scaring Sienna, Lightbolt, and Killgrave.

" _Ryrses!"_ Sienna exclaimed, her body relaxing once she saw it was him, " _Thor's hammer calm down! You scared us!"_

" _Sorry! I just-"_ She put a paw over his mouth and lifted her tail to reveal the three eggs. He leaned down to sniff them and nose at them.

" _They're not even born yet and they're perfect."_ He said. Sienna smiled.

" _They were exhausting but the heavy lifting will be worth it."_ Killgrave couldn't stop smiling at them.

" _You two are adorable."_ He laughed. Sienna rolled her eyes at him, " _Oh, Sienna, Daggertooth, Burner, Redeye, Lightbolt and myself were wondering if it would be alright to call you Myrai?"_ Sienna chuckled.

" _Well, we have mutual respect for each other so… of course you may."_ She said, grinning up at the Nadder.

Killgrave left, leaving the Night Fury pair alone. Toothless nuzzled Sienna's cheek.

" _Are you excited?"_ He asked. She snorted.

" _Excited_ _ **and**_ _terrified. I've babysat hatchlings before but… this is my first clutch."_

" _We're both going to raise them well, I guarantee it."_

* * *

 **Some good ol' fluff and smut**


	27. Chapter 27

While everyone else was excited over the Night Fury eggs, Zyrah's biggest concern was if she had gotten pregnant. She knew someday she'd love to have a family with Konall. But at 17? It was just too soon. She needed more time.

She visited the healer a few weeks in and came out relieved beyond measure, she wasn't pregnant! She was safe. But the healer warned her to be careful and not to get too promiscuous. Zyrah agreed with her.

With that out of the way, all of the riders took turns helping Sienna and caring for her and the eggs, which nobody knew how long it took for Night Fury eggs to hatch, so the wait was going to be long and painful, if not a bit stressful.

Konall had gone to the blacksmith to get something custom made, Olsen and his fiance were beginning to plan their wedding, Alvar was figuring out what he wanted to do with his life, and Eindride was thinking of possibly moving to Berk for studying and training dragons. And Rurik was being his usual goofy self, partially helping Zyrah out.

Two months passed since the eggs were laid. Sienna was very attentive to them, rotating and turning them around, keeping them warm with her fire and body.

She began to wonder what their sexes were. There were three eggs, so one sex would be born twice. She sniffed them, seeing if she could detect the sex through a specific scent. There was an old midwives tale amongst dragons (mainly Night Furies) that said that one could pick up on the sex of the hatchling by a special scent while they were in the egg.

Sienna had never seen it proven so she gave the tale the benefit of the doubt.

As she nosed one of them, she thought she heard a very faint squeak. She couldn't tell where it was coming from, but she certainly heard it. She curled up and wrapped her tail around them protectively, waiting to hear that squeak once more.

The moon was high in the sky by the time she heard the first crack. She cracked open her tired eyes and blinked to clear her blurry vision. What was that? Was that the crack of an eggshell? She lifted her head and shined a little light on the eggs and sure enough, she saw a large white crack trailing down one of the eggs. Her heart began to pound, the eggs were hatching! It was time!

She woke up Zyrah, who very nearly tumbled down the stairs in exhaustion. She made her way over to the nest to take a look.

Sienna was right, the eggs were hatching! She woke up her parents and brothers and sent Rurik with a lantern to wake up Konall.

It was very exciting! The first Night Fury eggs to be born in a Vikings' presence! Given how adorable dragon hatchlings were already, Night Fury hatchlings were bound to be the most precious things. Hours ticked by, the moon beginning to drop below the horizon.

The first hatchling emerged at what would be 4:00 in the morning. It was a female, by what Zyrah could tell. By around 4:30, the second hatchling came, a male. And by 6:00, the final hatchling was born, another male. They couldn't yet open their eyes, born blind and about helpless, very different compared to other dragon hatchlings.

By the time the sun had fully risen, Sienna was sound asleep with her three hatchlings nestled up against her side. Lightbolt looked down at his best friend with happiness and pride growing in him. He couldn't be happier for her.

Terror Mail was sent to Berk to tell them about the births. Toothless for sure was going to be beyond ecstatic. When they did arrive, Toothless, if he was human, could've just about cried from joy. He nuzzled at his daughter and sons, earning tiny squeaks from them.

" _Myrai… they're beautiful."_ He whispered so as to not wake the sleeping baby dragons. Sienna looked up at him with tired eyes. She curled her tail up and around with his, smiling at the contrast of her complete trail and his incomplete one. They were a perfect match. While they weren't saving the last of their species. They were continuing the legacy of Night Furies.


	28. Chapter 28

After the first six months of the hatchlings' life, Konall finally decided to make his move. He made his way up to Zyrah's house, avoiding stepping on the hatchlings, Ayvna, their daughter, Brurdan, their son, and Tydro, their second son. Ayvna had beautiful turquoise eyes, flecked with green and blue around her pupils. Brurdan had more of his father's green eyes, with gold at the edges of his eyes, near his eyelids. And Tydro had his father's eyes. He was Toothless's spitting image.

"Okay, I'm actually doing this." Konall and Zyrah were just approaching their 18th birthdays, Konall was older than Zyrah by about a month.

Konall was going to ask Halvar for his permission to propose to Zyrah at last. After having taken her virginity anyway, Konall thought it was appropriate.

"Halvar? Sir?" He asked, approaching Halvar at the family table reading through some letters.

"Ah, Konall. What brings you here?" Konall took a seat next to him.

"Sir, I hope you don't mind. But I've been very much in love with your daughter for quite some time… and I think it is now appropriate to propose to her." He waited for Halvar to probably flip out and tell him no, but actually, Halvar smiled and promptly slapped Konall on the back.

"Ah-haha! I was waiting for you t'ask boy!" Halvar exclaimed, scaring Konall for a moment.

"W-wait, really?" Halvar nodded.

"You should hear what Zyrah says about you when you're not over. She's quite infatuated with you." Halvar chuckled, "You have my blessing, Konall. Don't let me down."

"I won't sir, thank you."

"Do you have a ring?" Konall nodded.

"I got it made two weeks ago."

"Good luck to you, I know she'll say yes."

"Zyrah, come on. I wanna take you on a walk." Konall said to her, walking into her room. She looked up at him from adding to Dalur Eldur's Book of Dragons. Their chief had given her permission to manage the info that went into it.

"Okay, sure!" She put it away and followed him on the trail they usually took when taking walks in the forest. It was a particularly sunny day and the light filtered through the leaves, casting pretty sun patterns on the forest floor.

"It's so lovely today." She remarked. Konall squeezed her hand playfully in his, "So… what's been going on with you?" She asked. She hadn't caught on to his plan yet.

"Oh… just, been planning stuff." Zyrah didn't question his actions, she just kept walking.

The pair reached a large rock outcropping and they laid down on their backs, arms crossed behind their heads, enjoying the scenery. After a little while of peace and quiet, Konall decided to ask her.

"Zyrah?"

"Hm?" He rolled over a little to see her better.

"Look, I've basically known you all my life, and we've had our fun and crazy times. Your headstrong spirit has inspired me and I'm willing to take the rest of the journey with you, together." He took out the ring, her blue eyes became round with shock and happiness as she nodded eagerly even though he hadn't asked her.

"Will you-" She didn't let him finish as she pulled him in for a kiss and he slid the ring on her finger.

"I can't wait." She whispered.

"Me neither."

* * *

 **Finally beginning to bring the story to a close!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Hey everyone!**

So in light of the HTTYD 3 trailer being released, I've decided to delete the original chapter 29. The movie aims to explain why dragons no longer exist out world, and I feel that my ending in this fic is inadequate.

And therefore, after the movie comes out, I will change and give this fic a more accurate ending.

Thank you for understanding!


	30. Chapter 30

The Norns always treated Dalur Eldur well since it was settled. Sure, she was nearly 17 years old, but Zyrah's parents had already been married at this age, so it wasn't questioned. Zyrah knew that Hiccup and Astrid were already engaged and preparing for their wedding, so she sent them a personal gift to wish them well, and she was surprised to receive something in return, somehow they knew about her engagement.

Sienna was still upset about Toothless never coming to be a father to their hatchlings, but she hid that emotional side of her well in front of the hatchlings, aiming to be a good mother. It was very rough, but Zyrah, Konall and the other dragons were there to support her.

For Zyrah, it was hard to believe only a year had gone by now, the Norns were managing time in a meticulous way, and Zyrah felt that something big was coming, her gut instinct was telling her that a new threat was looming, and she didn't know why. With Drago and his accomplices defeated with the exception of Eret, she didn't want to believe there were any dragon hunters left…

And oh how the Norns loved to mess with her. She had no idea what was coming.

Sienna couldn't ignore the signs of her rider getting anxious, she figured Zyrah was just thinking about her dead birth parents, it had been a common thing in the past few months, but soon Sienna began to sense something too.

Her daughter and sons were soon asking about their father, who he was, and if he was ever going to see them, since after all, they already met their aunt and uncles and grandparents, all Sienna's family, but they couldn't hardly remember anything about Toothless, other than he had brilliant green eyes, green eyes that Sienna missed, and longed to see.

Every evening, Sienna would lounge on a rocky outlook, watching the sun set, sometimes questioning whether it would've been worth it to leave Zyrah for some time to be with her mate so they could raise their children together…

It was a question that would pester her for months to come, and she didn't realize she'd be able to answer her own question soon.

* * *

 **A short surprise chapter! Leading up to what will be a continuation after I've seen the movie in February.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Kicking off Part 2 of Zyrah's story with a 10-year time jump like in the finale of HTTYD 3. Do not read as it contains spoilers if you haven't seen the 3rd movie yet!**

* * *

Like Berk, the village of Dalur Eldur fled the archipelago as well, taking the Berserkers and the Night Fury colony with them. They weren't sure where to go, but they trusted their dragons to guide them to safety.

The eventually found an island… a HUGE one, and it was beautiful. The coast was the perfect place, many inlets, bays full of fish, and plenty of mountains and greenery as far as the eye could see. Zyrah knew she was beginning a new chapter in her life. She knew how Sienna felt about Toothless, but the female Night Fury decided it was time to move on.

Her once brood of three was down to one, Sienna's only daughter, Ayvna. In migrating to their new home, they'd been attacked, taking down Ayvna's younger brothers. But Zyrah stood by her dragon, and moving to their new island, rider and dragon had time to process their grief.

Lightbolt ended up being very much a father figure to Ayvna as she grew up, and the Skrill eventually found a mate and had a clutch of his own.

Meanwhile, Zyrah and Konall finally got married at the age of 18. And welcomed their first son together not even a year later. He had everything from them in him, brown hair, fair skin, and Zyrah's eye color with Konall's hazel around his pupil.

It wasn't until when Zyrah and Konall had their twins that Sienna felt something change. Something within her daughter had changed. The young Night Fury was growing fast, and Sienna had noticed how much her daughter was like Toothless, she had that same goofiness, a playful side in her, and her once blue-green eyes were shifting to be more green, and it broke Sienna's heart, feeling that her daughter would never officially know her father.

Sienna watched her daughter grow, but she saw Zyrah become more of a woman every day, between caring for the Night Fury colony, and raising her three kids, Tannr, the eldest of the three, had gotten his mother's adventurous spirit, and he was now running everywhere, looking for something new to get into.

"Zyrah." Konall came up to Zyrah one day while she watched the sun set from a cliff. She glanced up at him with a smile.

"What's up?" He sat down next to his wife.

"I've seen how Tannr and Ayvna interact, I think it's time for him to learn to become a dragon rider."

"Really?" She asked, Konall snorted.

"I can't believe I'm the one who's offering this up, usually it would be you." He playfully nudged her.

"No no you're right, it is time. He's 8 now… I can't believe it…" Konall smiled.

"We've grown up… a lot." Zyrah nodded.

"We have… and so has Sienna. The poor girl… I wish it didn't have to be like this, if only we could somehow reverse time." Konall scratched his face.

"Or, you know, we could… go and visit them?" Zyrah glanced at him, "We know where they moved to, so…" Zyrah made a half frown.

"Going there on dragons? Seems a little risky."

"You got a better idea?" He retorted. She stood up.

"No, I guess not." She paused for a moment, "if anything… maybe if we could get them to show us the Hidden World, we could see Toothless, and Sienna can have her peace. I know the past 10 years have been driving her crazy not seeing him." Konall nodded.

"Exactly! Which is kinda my primary reason for us going. Let's pack up the kids and go see them, it's worth a shot right?"

"You're right, it is."


	32. Chapter 32

"CHIEF HICCUP!" Someone screamed. Hiccup snapped out of his focus on the horizon and turned to Hoark the Haggard.

"Hoark? What is it?" The now old Viking looked at him with wide eyes.

"Dragons… led, led by a Night Fury." Hiccup raised an eyebrow. Toothless hadn't physically left the Hidden World in some time.

"Show me." Hoark led Hiccup to the center of the village, running into Astrid, Zephyr, and Nuffink.

"Hiccup? What is it?" Astrid called out.

"Night Fury." Astrid paused before gesturing for Zephyr to follow as she scooped up Nuffink with her. The family rushed to where the dragons had landed, with his mother, Snotlout, Fishlegs, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Gobber, and Eret following behind.

Reaching the outcropping, Hiccup's breath caught in his lungs when he saw familiar faces. The raven haired woman dismounted the female Night Fury, and the two made eye contact.

"... Zyrah?" Hiccup exclaimed. She was mature, still younger than him, but she'd done a lot of growing up. She'd sprouted a few inches, her hair, once always in a single braid, was now loose, parted with two braids on her head. Hiccup couldn't believe his eyes, he couldn't help but hug her tightly.

"I- I can't believe it!" Was all he could say. Behind her, Konall dismounted from Lightbolt, approaching Zyrah's side.

"Konall!" Astrid walked up, leaving Zephyr and Nuffink by Valka's side.

"You two grew up, a lot." Astrid chuckled, she and Zyrah shared a tight hug.

"You too!" There was a lot of indistinct chatter as they all caught up, Zyrah and Konall exchanging warm hellos to the gang, and then Zyrah caught eye of Zephyr and Nuffink. Hiccup and Astrid smiled.

"Zyrah, Konall, this is Zephyr, and Nuffink." Zyrah smiled and got down on her knees.

"Hello you two." She smiled warmly, holding out her hand, palm facing up. Zephyr looked at her unsure, but Nuffink, surprisingly greeted her.

"Hi! I'm Nuffink!"

"I'm Zyrah… I'm an old friend of your parents." She then stood, and went back to Sienna.

"I want to introduce you guys as well." Sienna moved, revealing eight pairs of bright eyes. And Hiccup's jaw dropped.

"You have kids as well?" Zyrah nodded.

"This is Tannr, he's Zephyr's age, and these two, are our twins, Nyr, and Ragnhild." There was a pause.

"Wasn't your mother's-" Ruffnut began, but Zyrah stopped her.

"Yes, and… I wanted to honor her." Hiccup nodded, knowing what her intentions were. He went up to greet the three. And he saw Konall and Zyrah in all three, but he saw Zyrah's spirit in Tannr.

"I'm Hiccup… and, your mother is one of coolest people I've known." Astrid smiled, nodding in agreement. But, everyone's eyes immediately went to Ayvna, who sat by her mother's side, unsure of what to do.

"I think, this is the first time you've actually met Ayvna." Zyrah said. Snotlout spoke up.

"I thought there were three though?" Zyrah nodded.

"There were… the boys…. Were killed by Grimmel's army. We couldn't save them, despite trying, Ayvna is the only one left. We've been raising her in our village since we moved." Hiccup looked at Sienna. The female Night Fury who Hiccup knew changed Toothless's life. Sienna shifted uncomfortably.

"Hey girl… you remember me right?" He saw tears forming in her eyes, and she pressed her head against Hiccup's chest. If dragons cried like humans, she'd be sobbing.

"Why did you come all the way here?" Zyrah looked at Konall and sighed.

"We came to ask you to help bring Sienna and Ayvna closure." Stunned silence.

"You came… for them?" Zyrah nodded.

"I know that Sienna has been in pain, and Ayvna's never officially met her father. We know he's at the Hidden World, and we were hoping you could guide us to him." Hiccup looked to the group and then back at Zyrah and her family. He knew what Zyrah had been through, and he'd always sympathized with her struggles, she'd been a great friend, and he couldn't just turn her down, especially for the sake of her dragon.

"Absolutely."


	33. Chapter 33

**New chapter! And I should hopefully start updating Watching The Movie: Moana by this week! I'm now back from vacation and getting back into the swing of things**

* * *

The seas were calm, but Sienna wasn't. Far from it. Her heart pounded in anticipation to see her long lost mate, and it pounded for the fact that her only daughter would be meeting her father for the first time, whether either of them would remember each other.

The mist of the waterfall soon approached, and Hiccup put achor for his family's ship. Zyrah and her family had ridden along in the ship with the Haddocks while the dragons flew overhead. Lightbolt felt bittersweet for what was to come, hoping for Sienna's sake it would go well.

Hiccup had told everyone about the Light Fury, and that she was now Toothless's mate. It stung Sienna, but she pushed through that new heartache, preparing for the worst.

A silhouette appeared in the mist, and Sienna almost fell into the water hearing a very familiar roar. She told Ayvna to go onto the boat with the families as she went to land on one of the rocks that the ship docked next to. The families gave her a look of encouragement.

Slowly, Toothless appeared out of the mist, along with four other figures. The Light Fury, Sienna's heart stopped seeing her. A sleek, pure white figure, with brilliant blue eyes, and next to her… three fledglings. Each a mix of Toothless's color and the Light Fury, two had their father's green eyes, and the other had its mother's blue eyes.

There was nothing but the sound of the waterfall when Toothless and Sienna saw each other. Toothless couldn't believe his eyes.

" _Sienna…?"_ He whispered, almost too shocked to speak. She looked away from his eyes.

" _Ryrses."_ She remembered his birth name… He approached her further, and he finally saw how much she'd aged. Her once brilliant sea blue eyes looked 10 years older, she was tired, so tired.

" _Sienna… I…"_ She snorted, stopping him.

" _You don't have to explain. I know everything."_ Toothless was taken aback by this.

" _Please, tell me what happened to you…"_ She looked at him.

" _Ayvna!"_ She called. Toothless whipped his head around to see a little figure pop its head from the side of Hiccup's ship. It bounded over to Sienna, and Toothless's heart stopped when he saw the sea green eyes… of his firstborn daughter. Sienna looked at him sternly.

" _Do you remember her?"_ Toothless leaned down to sniff her, and he picked up on that familiar scent, the same scent from all those years ago. She was 10 now, and half her mother's size. He couldn't believe it, and he glanced over at Hiccup, and saw two more familiar faces.

" _Is that… Zyrah and Konall?"_ Sienna nodded.

" _Yes, it was their idea to bring me to see you again."_ Toothless bounded up onto the ship, and inspected Zyrah and Konall. Zyrah had clearly grown up, quite a bit. So much so, she had three children of her own. Her oldest son was Zephyr's age, and the her twins were maybe a little younger than Nuffink.

It was a lot to process. There was a chorus of squeaks and roars when everyone noticed Ayvna bound over to the Light Fury and her fledglings.

" _Ayvna!"_ Sienna shouted at her, panicked. Toothless calmed her down.

" _Don't worry, it's alright."_ Sienna glared at him.

"' _Don't worry', that's a lot coming from you."_ She mumbled. She walked over to get her daughter but stopped when she saw Ayvna playing with the three fledglings.

" _She's their half-sister, let her get to know them."_ Toothless then led Sienna to the Light Fury, who introduced herself as Elin.

While the dragons got to know each other, Hiccup looked at Zyrah.

"I can't believe after all these years, who knew we'd come back full circle." Zyrah chuckled.

"Yeah, no kidding."

"So, I assume you're going to teach Tannr all about dragon riding?" Zyrah glanced up at him from the corner of her eye with small smile.

"It only feels right." The two turned around, seeing Astrid and Konall chatting, and the five kids playing together, Tannr and Zephyr seemed to get along extremely well, and it brought a smile to Zyrah's face.

"Let's not go another 10 years without speaking." Hiccup said, and Zyrah laughed.

"Ah you never change. Of course, we will stay in contact, after all, I can't let my kids not play with their new friends," she turned to see Toothless, Sienna, and the Light Fury all seemingly getting along quite well, "and not have Sienna go through that pain again…" Hiccup nodded.

"So much has happened lately, a lot of change, and I've decided to let Toothless stay in the Hidden World, he needs to be free, be his own, and be a father." Zyrah let those words sink in.

"How did you let him go?" Hiccup half smiled.

"It wasn't easy, but I just understand that he doesn't _need_ me anymore. He found himself, and I had to recognize that." Zyrah paused.

"I've been with Sienna for the majority of my life… not having her in it…"

"It's lonely… I know. It's a hard thing to get used to, but I remind myself that they're still here when we need them, and as long as they're safe, that's all that matters." Zyrah nodded, Hiccup was right. He'd told her the whole experience of letting Toothless go, and how the world doesn't deserve dragons.

The world definitely didn't deserve them. Dragons had done so much for the archipelago, and they'd all grown used to their presence.

"I guess- *sigh* I don't know what to do. Letting Sienna go free would be the wise, mature thing to do, but…" She looked up at Hiccup unsure, "She has her whole family on our new island, and moving a whole Night Fury colony brings too much unwanted attention…" Hiccup nodded and leaned against the prow of the ship.

"Keeping her with you, that's the safest thing you can do for her and Ayvna."

"Really?"

"Yes. But now, to look on the brighter side of things; how about a flight?" Zyrah beamed.

"I thought you'd never ask." The two turned to face their families.

"Who's ready for a flight?" The five kids stood up and cheered, and the dragons were called. Tannr climbed on Ayvna with a smile, and it took everyone by surprised when Zephyr asked to go with him.

" _Can you handle two?"_ Sienna asked with a smile, and Ayvna grinned back up at her mother with pride.

" _Absolutely."_ Tannr looked over his shoulder at Zephyr.

"Hold on tight!" The five dragons took to the sky, with Elin's brood following behind. Zyrah whooped excitedly, holding her daughter tightly, Astrid and Konall doing the same with Nuffink and Nyr. Hiccup and Toothless eagerly flew ahead.

Sienna side eyed Toothless, deciding to test his memory.

" _Let's see if you can catch me."_ This caught Toothless off guard as his former mate sped ahead, her rider cheering as they flew higher up. Hiccup looked down at Toothless.

"Go on." Toothless then looked at Elin, who gave him a smile and nodded him to go. With a roar, Toothless pumped his wings to catch up with Sienna. Even though 10 years had done a lot to her emotionally, she was still the fastest dragoness he ever knew. He managed to catch up with her, glancing at her rider and the little raven haired girl sitting with her.

Sienna was savoring the feel of the wind, and with Zyrah's little girl experiencing it with them, it was a blessing. She looked at Toothless, who'd caught up with her.

" _So you can keep up with me?"_ She joked, turning to fly in circles around him.

" _I've always been able to. I've missed this."_ Sienna gave him a small smile.

" _... Me too."_ She admitted.

" _You're still just as beautiful as the day I met you…"_

" _We… we can't be together anymore, you have a mate, and you have two girls and a boy to raise now. You don't need me anymore."_ She said, she said it so surely, as if she was convinced it was the only reality.

" _True… we aren't mates anymore,"_ Toothless knew Night Furies mated for life, but unexpected circumstances destroyed that union between him an Sienna, he knew that couldn't change, " _But there's no reason to pretend the other doesn't exist. You've changed my life, you gave me hope for my future, and you gave me a little girl who you've raised beautifully."_

Hiccup and Zyrah listened to their dragons "talk" to each other.

"I wonder what they're saying…" Hiccup said, patting Toothless's neck gently.

"Probably making up for 10 years of lost time."

"Maybe they saying "I love you!" again!" Little Ragnhild piped up confidently. Zyrah chuckled sadly, tossing her head that the two dragons should go back with their families, and they did so.

Ayvna grinned seeing her father, still flying strongly with two small children on her back. Zyrah grinned.

"How're you two holding up?" She asked, to which Tannr and Zephyr replied with laughter and thumbs up.

Konall glided past Sienna, trading out the twins.

"The two of them are loving riding Ayvna." Astrid called out from Stormfly.

"I never wanna land!" Zephyr cheered, earning laughs from the adults.


End file.
